The Beginning and The End
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: This is my take on Avatar:The Last Airbender after the Western Air Temple episode. A Zutara story of course, other ships included. Friendship, love, humour, adventure and more.
1. The beginning

Zuko sat against the pillar at the Western Air Temple, dangling one leg off the edge, with the other close to his chest while staring at the sun set. It had been a week since the Fire Nation Prince been accepted into the Avatar's group. He hadn't started fire bending training with the Avatar yet because they were still adjusting to his presence. Of course he didn't blame them, after everything he's done. But after his change of heart he was surprised at the hostility of many members of the group. Zuko heard footsteps coming towards him but ignored the urge to see if it was the water bender coming to abuse him again. Two pairs of legs slung over the edge; paler than the water bender's, he noted.

"Hey Sparky, expecting someone else?"

Zuko snorted, "What is it you want Toph?"

"Hey, no need to get defensive, just wanted to talk."

Zuko glanced sideways and caught the blank expression of Toph staring over the edge, obviously seeing nothing, he thought.

"What does the sunset look like?" Toph asked.

Zuko was taken by surprise. "uh...well..it."

"Is it really that hard to describe it? I mean it's the sun, you know everything about it, you're a fire bender and all" Toph teased.

"Alright, alright." Zuko sighed and looked back at the sunset."It's like a fiery orb, slowly diminishing, giving off little solar flares across the sky."

"Wow... That sounds beautiful. Never knew you were such a poet Sparky." She gently nudged him, knowing he could snap at any point.

Zuko scowled at her, "Hey, you asked."

"Alright, keep your pants on." Toph waved her hand defensively in front of her. "So how is everyone treating you?"

Zuko laughed at this. "Aang is being, well, nice. Haru, Teo and The Duke keep their distance. Sokka keeps giving me death glares and to be honest they don't intimidate me one bit and Katara is about ready to kill me."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at the campfire and caught her staring at him. She furrowed her eyebrows and snapped her eyes back towards Sokka, who was waving his boomerang around his head making lion moose noises.

"Just give them a chance, they'll warm up to you eventually. I know I have." She turned her head towards where Zuko's chest was and gave him a warm smile. Zuko was again taken by surprise by the young earth bender, he never expected such friendliness from his former enemy. Since he'd joined, Toph was the only one who welcomed him with open arms. They had become close and Zuko felt at home when he was with her. The fire prince felt wanted, needed and even loved by the young girl. He gave in and finally smiled."Thanks Toph."

Toph sniggered "I don't think I've ever felt you smile before Sparky." She punched his arm hard.

"Hey! what was that for?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

Zuko noticed her cheeks flush, "It's how I show affection."

He didn't want to embarrass her, just in case she decided to earth bend his off the side. So he changed the subject.

"So, Toph, how are your feet?"

"A lot better actually, it wouldn't of happened if you just looked."

"Sorry."

"Eh, its fine. I'll get revenge sometime." She smirked.

"And I'll look forward to it." He grumbled. "I hear you're a pretty good earth bender." Before he could say anymore Toph jumped in.

"I believe you mean the best earth bender who ever existed. I can bend metal you know." She said proudly, cracking her knuckles in the process.

"Metal huh? That's impressive." Zuko complimented. He glanced at Toph taking in her appearance, she was covered in a layer of thin dirt but under it was, to Zuko, a lady.

"Hey, Toph I was wondering where in the Earth Kingdom you were from?"

Toph frowned at this question, "I knew this was going to come up sooner or later." She took a deep breath before continuing. "My name is Toph Bei Fong, my parents kept me a secret to the world because they thought I was a little, fragile blind girl who needed constant supervision. When they discovered I could earth bend they bought me a teacher. They ensured I would only practice the basics. What they didn't know was the fact I taught myself with the help of the badger moles."

She waited for Zuko to speak, protest or exclaim. But his words never came, he was waiting for her to continue.

"The badger moles were also blind, they used their senses to see the same way I can. Once I became more skilled I joined Earth Rumble Six and became the champion three times in a row. Then Aang, Sokka and Katara showed up and I left with them and I'm never going back." She made sure to emphasise on the last four words. Zuko didn't seem to notice.

"Bei Fong? You really are a lady." He smirked when Toph gasped and punched him again.

"That's what you got from that?" She exclaimed.

He smiled down at Toph and punched her lightly back. "You know I'm glad I joined you guys."

"Why's that?"

"I got to meet you." He blushed slightly and turned away. "You're the only real friend I've ever had."

Toph gasped, "Of course I'm your friend Sparky!"

"To be honest, you're more like a sister I've always wanted. Tough on the outside but soft and gooey in the inside."

The earth bender smiled and leaned into Zuko's chest. She felt him stiffen at the gesture. "Well, you're like the brother I never had." she sighed happily when he relaxed and she let her eyes close. Toph listened to the steady heartbeat of the fire bender.

"You know someone I knew gave me the best advice, I think you might like it."

Toph grunted urging him to tell her the advice.

"They said to me each day's a gift and not a given right. Make sure not to leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind and try to take the path less travelled by. He also said that first step you take is the longest stride."

Toph felt the steadiness of his heartbeat as he spoke these words. Obviously the person who told him this was someone the fire bender trusted with his life.

"How many other fire benders do you know that have taken the path to help the Avatar?"

"None I would expect." Toph reasoned.

"My first step was talking to you guys, trying to convince you that I had changed sides. My stride won't be complete till you all and I mean ALL trust me."

Toph knew he was talking about Katara, the poor boy had endured the wrath of her since he showed up. It was going to take up a lot of time and energy for Katara to trust Zuko.

"Katara does seem to hate you."

"No kidding" Zuko snorted. "And what on earth could I do to make it up to her?"

"You could try and fix whatever you did to make her so mad at you." She suggested.

"hmmm...maybe." He fell silent, trapped in his thoughts and memories of the day he crushed whatever hope he had at possessing the trust of the water bender, Katara. He must of spent a couple of hours thinking when he snapped back to reality and noticed Toph snoozing in his arms. He saw the moon bright in the sky and the gang had all but turned in. The only one awake was Katara and himself. He gently nudged Toph awake.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me now" he smirked."Let's get you to bed, it's been a long day."

He awoke the next morning just before dawn, as was the way of the fire benders. It was the first lesson of fire bending today and he was eager to teach Aang. He crept to the Avatar's room ensuring not to wake any of the others. Zuko noticed his own room was kept apart from those of the group.

"It's amazing I'm not lost in these damn halls." he murmured to himself.

He reached Aang door and lightly knocked before he entered. The room was decorated in tattered air nomad drapes and the only light was directed at the small body sleeping soundly in the centre of the room.

He shook him "Hey Aang," Zuko whispered. "Time to start training."

Aang responded with a wave and a groan, twisting his body away from the intruder depriving him of his sleep. Zuko was not a patient person, he stood over Aang.

"Hey Avatar!" he shouted. "Get up before I drag you across the temple and make Appa lick you awake."

Aang jerked up, snorting, when Momo screeched and jumped onto his face. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He noticed two thick legs standing over him, he raised his head and came face to face with a frustrated fire bender.

"Oh, hey Zuko."

"Don't oh, hey Zuko me." Zuko threw Aang's blanket at his head. "Get up now, meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes, fire bending training starts at dawn. You're already late."

Zuko walked to the door and looked back at Aang, who still had the blanket on his head.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." He threatened.

Zuko stalked towards the courtyard. He sat on the fountain edge and waited for Aang. He showed up several minutes later, dragging his feet to where Zuko sat with Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Alright, you're here. Let's start with breathing exercises." Aang groaned with frustration.

"Do we have to?!" He pleaded. "I've done loads of breathing exercises with Jeong Jeong and we never got anywhere with that."

"Jeong Jeong?" Zuko asked confused as to why he was mentioned.

"Oh, right you weren't there. Jeong Jeong was my fire bending teacher before you." He explained.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, at first he said I lacked the disciplinary principles which would aid me in controlling the power of fire bending."

Zuko smirked at this comment. "Smart man."

Aang scowled at him. "Anyway, he eventually agreed and we did tons of breathing exercises. Then Admiral Zhao showed up and he just disappeared."

Aang purposely left out the fact he had burnt Katara and swore to never fire bend again. He sighed and looked at his new teachers reaction.

Zuko just shrugged. "Okay."

"That's it?" Aang was not expecting that response and his shoulders slouched. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Momo flew towards the fountain and wrapped his tail around his body and fell asleep.

"No sleeping on the job Avatar." Zuko sat crossed legged on the ground and motioned for Aang to do the same. He waited for his pupil to sit across from him before he started the lesson.

"Fire is the element of power. The sun is the greatest source of fire as it is in perfect harmony with nature." Zuko started to explain before Aang interrupted scoffing.

"Well that's obvious and the fact that fire bending is driven by rage, destruction and hatred."

"Don't interrupted me when I'm speaking!" Zuko barked. "Originally fire bending was fuelled by pure energy and life, it wasn't till the Hundred Year War it was distorted into those you spoke of." Aang nodded. "Power for fire bending comes from the breath. If you do not have discipline, self control, precision and patience you'll easily lose control of every flame you produce. A rock without a bender won't throw itself, but fire is alive, it breathes. But without discipline it will rage and grow rapidly. Leaving destruction behind it."

He looked upon his student who was listening intently, waiting.

"That's why we will start with breathing exercises." Zuko smirked when Aang tilted his head down, frowned and groaned.

"Meditation is the best way to understand the chi movement through the body."

"We're meditating?" Aang looked up surprised. "Since I'm an air bender, this should be a breeze." He giggled at his own joke, hoping he teacher caught on.

"Ha...ha." Zuko was emotionless, "Let's begin." They both took a breath, closed their eyes and focused on their chi movements. "Can you feel when you breathe in that the chi is moving up and is waiting to be expelled from the body?"

No response. Zuko opened his non scarred eye open and saw Aang snoozing, a snot bubble was forming. "Oi, wake up!" Zuko yelled.

Aang jolted awake, before he could splutter an apology, he noticed the change in his teachers posture, once straight, was now hunched. Zuko was frowning and muttering to himself, he was also looking just over his head. Wanting to know what had made the sudden change he glanced over his shoulder to see Katara marching over, with a death glare especially for Zuko.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Zuko?!" She shouted. "Are you trying to wake up the entire Air Temple let alone the whole nation and give Aang a heart attack?"

She bent down and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Ignoring Zuko completely she asked softly. "Are you okay Aang? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm fine Katara, I was just..." Before he could finish Katara rounded onto Zuko.

"You, why are you up so early? Planning to kidnap Aang while we are all asleep? Or were you planning to run back home and grovel to your daddy, begging for his forgiveness."

Zuko stood and towered over her. Katara took a step back in surprise. Zuko was ready to shout and argue with the overprotective water bender but he glanced at Aang and saw the fear and caution shown on his face.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He seethed and stalked off.

"You can't just yell at him like that Katara!" Aang exploded "He was teaching me fire bending and he was actually being open for once. Why can't you just get along with him!"

Aang air bended himself onto his feet and ran after Zuko, with Momo on his tail, leaving a shocked Katara behind.


	2. Confessions

After Aang had left Katara, she stood there for what seemed like hours before a figure came from the door opening calling for her.

"Oi sis, why can't I smell anything cooking?" This wasn't the right thing to say. She marched towards her brother and laid it on him.

"Why don't you make it for a change?" She screeched. "I do everything around here without even a thank you. I do your washing, your filthy socks could destroy my sense of smell! I cook every meal without complaint and what do I get in return, dishes and more dishes which you just leave me to deal with. You are the laziest, the most annoying, disrespectful and bad-mannered person I've ever met!"

She stormed off in the direction Zuko had gone previously, only just being able to hear what his brother was saying.

"What's the matter with her?" Sokka asked the shadow behind her.

"Wow, you really are clueless Snoozles."

Katara was fuming, muttering how infuriating her brother was, she was so lost in anger she had bumped straight into a muscle wall. A low grunt escaped from her throat.

"Hey, look where you're... Oh Katara."

They both looked up at the same time blue eyes locking onto gold. All of a sudden her thoughts were gone, staring into those intense eyes she couldn't help but wonder was under the tough exterior called Zuko. Then she realised what happened earlier and her accusations she had made against the fire bender. Twisting her fingers nervously, still looking deep within his eyes she spoke.

"Zuko, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I didn't mean to say the things I said especially the comment about your father."

"Stop Katara." Zuko put his hand up. "It's okay, I understand. I understand why your tip toeing your way around me and why it's so hard for you trust me. I destroyed any hope of you trusting me back in Ba Sing Se." Even though I had reasons, he thought. "I should be the one apologising to you. I'm so very sorry for what I've put you through. But I do know that I feel horrid for what I've done and I really want to make it up to you any way I can."

He couldn't help but think of his Uncle when he spoke. Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing, the Fire Prince was actually apologising for what he had done. What he thought was the right choice.

"Zuko. I..I..I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, just think about what I've said." He smiled, feeling relieved he got the words out that had been stuck in his throat for so long.

"Oh, Zuko." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Hey stop, Katara stop crying, shhh..shhhh." Zuko started to panic, oh god what have I done. He bent over slightly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Katara it's okay, please stop crying, please!" he pleaded.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my sister!" Zuko heard. Oh great, Sokka thought Zuko. He suddenly stumbled back when two hands forced his body away.

"I said, what do you think you are doing to my sister?!"

Sokka was standing between his sobbing sister and the Fire Prince. He saw Zuko's face sour and he took a step closer trying not to show the fear he had for the Prince.

"It isn't what you think. Why do you always expect the worst from me?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you chased us across the world for the past few months, trying to abduct the only hope we have at defeating the worst nation that ever existed." Sokka yelled. "Then you come waltzing in like it never happened, expecting us to forgive you on the spot. You may have gotten Aang and Toph's trust quickly but I'm not fooled by this sudden change Your Highness and neither is Katara."

With that Sokka wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders and led her to the courtyard, whispering words of comfort along the way. Zuko watched them disappear before in pinched his nose with his fingers.

"Why do I even bother?" He muttered.

He followed where the Water Tribe siblings had gone. When he got there, everyone was eating breakfast. Aang was now fussing over Katara, Toph and Sokka were arguing over something, Momo had retreated towards Appa and Haru, Teo and The Duke were huddled together.

"Morning Sparky."

Every head turned in his direction.

"Morning Toph. Everyone."

He received a good morning from Aang, a grunts from the others and nothing from Sokka and Katara. Not that he was surprised. He turned to get his share of breakfast when Sokka scoffed.

"Morning jerk bender." That made Zuko stop in his tracks.

"What did you just call me?" He rounded onto Sokka, who yelped when Toph punched his arm hard. Sokka rubbed his arm before he rose.

"I said, good morning... Jerk bender." He spoke slowly.

"What is your problem? I've been nothing but good since I got here." Zuko growled "Why are you so against me?"

"What's my problem?" Sokka roared. "You are my problem. You are the last person anyone would suspect to change sides so easily. That means you're up to something. You act is pretty good, even Toph is being fooled. Is there any reason why I shouldn't be against you? You made my sister cry not two minutes ago! You are the Fire Nation Prince, next to the throne, why would you give up your chance to continue the war that your family is so proud of? Why would you give up the chance to be exactly like your father?"

"Because I don't want to be anything like my father!" Zuko exploded.

"Oh, please, you don't think I believe that. You'd do anything to get Aang in your clutches and take him home to please your father and let him restore your so called precious 'Honour'." Sokka mocked.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Sokka said opening his arms. Zuko couldn't hold it in anymore, try as he might, Sokka was going too far and he wouldn't let him win.

"I've been trying to please me father all my life, everything I did wasn't good enough. He would tell me how useless I was, a failure to the Fire Nation, to him. Whatever I could do, Azula could do better. He said Azula was born lucky and I was lucky to be born." Zuko looked Sokka straight in the eyes determined to get his message through.

"I've tried my whole life to please the most important people in my life. So don't tell me that I've had an easy life or a perfect family because you're dead wrong!" Zuko started to raise his voice again, pointing a finger at Sokka before he continued.

"You may have lived in a harsh environment but I lived in a nightmare. You could go where you wanted, talk to who you wanted, you had friends, a real family who loved you. I had my mother, she was my whole world. I didn't have friends, I had servants who refused to talk to me in fear they'd get punished. My father despised me, my sister hated me and I was a fool to think they'd change. So I changed, I began to see the world through different eyes, not those of a cold, heartless monster." Zuko's eyes were ice cold.

"That's why I decided to join you. Why I offered to train Aang, why I'm trying to mend my ways. I refuse to mould into my father, not after what he put me through."

Sokka was speechless, his mouth opened and closed a few times before his shoulders sagged. Everyone else had turned their head in Zuko's direction, processing his outburst. He turned to walk off but a solid wall burst from the ground to stop his escape.

"What did he put you through?" Toph asked, arms crossed.

Zuko turned around and sighed."I'd rather not talk about it, it's not really a day I like to reminisce."

"It's your scar isn't it? He did that to you?" Zuko glared at the ground and didn't answer, he didn't have to. A couple of gasps echoed around the camp.

"How could a father do that to a child, his own child for that matter!" Aang exclaimed.

"Oh Zuko, I didn't know, if I had known." Katara gasped. "I betrayed your trust first, not the other way around."

"What are you talking about Sugar Queen?"

"Katara don't, it's..."

"Is that why you sided with your sister? You chose your nation over me? Because of what I didn't do?" Katara let her tears flow again, Aang wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No Katara, this is not your fault!" Zuko stated. "I chose my sister because she manipulated me again and I didn't have the strength to see the truth." Zuko kneeled before Katara. "Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do. If you had Aang wouldn't be here today."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Sokka called out.

"When your sister and I were trapped under the palace back in Ba Sing Se, she offered to heal my scar." He growled at him.

"What?..." He gasped. "How would that have be possible?"

"The Spirit Oasis water, of course!" Aang called, clicking his fingers in realisation.

"Exactly, she was about to heal my scar, when my Uncle and Aang came and they left. I was angry that my chance had gone but now I realise that this scar is my mark of honour, what I did to protect the people of my nation, despite what my father and generals thought." Zuko touched his scar. It was rough and ragged.

"Okay I'm now officially confused." Haru piped up. "You got that scar protecting the people, but your father gave it to you? How does that work?"

Zuko frowned, why didn't I keep my gob shut? he asked himself.

"Yeah that's a good point Haru. How exactly did you get that scar?" Sokka questioned him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Spill Sparky, before I beat it out of you." Toph demanded.

"No, you've never been interested about me before. Why start now?" He snarled.

"Because we need to know if we can trust you." Aang explained.

"What has that got to do with my past?"

"Everything."

"If you don't have exterior motives that Snoozles thinks you have, then I don't see what the big deal is." Toph shrugged.

"Because." Zuko growled "You have no idea what it has put me through."

"Well if don't tell us, then how can we understand what you went through." She countered.

"You'll never be able to understand." He glanced at every member before he stated. "And I hope you never do."

Aang put a hand onto Zuko's shoulder. "My whole nation got wiped out, and I wasn't there to stop it. I'm sorry Zuko but we need to know what happened. If anything, talking about it will help you find closure."

"Closure?" He scoffed. "I don't need closure. Just so we are clear. If I tell you, none of your opinion will change of me and I most certainly don't want any sympathy." He glared at everyone. "Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded cautiously. Zuko sighed before he started his tale.

"Three years ago, I was allowed into my first war meeting with my Uncle. He warned me not to say a word against anything that would be said. I of course agreed. I sat beside my uncle and listened intently to the plans to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom. One general had planned to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary manoeuvre. My father to my horror had agreed to this horrific strategy. I spoke out, I had to, I couldn't let them sacrifice our people for some stupid war that they didn't even sign up for." Zuko's voice was rising with every word he spoke.

"I told them it was a betrayal of the recruits' patriotism. My father was furious he demanded an Agni Kai to take place." He noticed confused faces looking at him.

"An Agni Kai is a fire bending duel between two people. Anyway, I accepted thinking it would be the general I would be fighting. When I turned to face my opponent it was in fact my father. By speaking out against the strategy, I had in fact spoke out against the Fire Lord, I had insulted my father. I instantly knelt, begging for his forgiveness, he saw my refusal as a sign of cowardliness and a display of disrespect. He said I will learn respect and suffering will be my teacher. He then proceeded to scar the left side of my face, stripped me of my birthright, banished me and declared that I could only come home if I was able to find and capture the Avatar." Zuko turned to Aang.

"That's why I've been pursuing you all this time. My honour was at stake and I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner that it never left."

Everyone was speechless, no one knew what to say. They knew Zuko didn't want words sympathy or comfort but what else could they offer?

"Zuko, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Sokka requested. Zuko raised an eyebrow before nodding. He followed Sokka across the courtyard to the fountain, Sokka sat on the edge motioned for Zuko to do the same. Zuko just stood there and crossed his arms.

"I just want to apologise for judging you without knowing the whole story. I just always thought that the fire nation was evil."

"The only evil person in the fire nation is the Fire Lord, his people and soldiers are all feared into believing his policies and values. They are as innocent as everyone else in this war and I said I didn't want sympathy." He pointed out.

"I know. This isn't sympathy, it's an apology." Sokka stood and clapped his hands behind his back. "Alright, glad we cleared that up. Shall we head back?"

"You go ahead, I want to be left alone for a while." Sokka headed back leaving Zuko staring at the fountain. He couldn't take this anymore, the questions, the memories and the feelings he just couldn't. Zuko fell to his knees in tears.


	3. Field of War

"Where's Zuko, Sokka?" Katara asked when he emerged by himself.

"Probably killed him." Toph suggested. Sokka shot her a glare.

"Don't be ridiculous Toph. He wanted to be alone. I don't think he wants to face us after what he just told us. I mean I know I wouldn't." Sokka shrugged his shoulders and took his place between Aang and Toph.

"What did you guys talk about?" Toph nudged him.

"None of your business, men to know and little girls to never find out." He smirked. Toph huffed and turned away from him.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." Katara stated.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Toph warned.

"And why is that?"

"Because Sugar Queen, he told Snoozles over here, he wanted to be 'alone'. For all we know he could be crying." No one noticed the small frown that formed on Toph's face. She knew he was crying, she may be blind but she knows Zuko and that much emotion bottled up wasn't good for him. It being released would be too much for anyone and that includes the brooding Prince of the Fire Nation.

"Oh Toph, no one wants to be alone." With that Katara got up and went after Zuko.

"Oh by all means, don't let me stop you, but I won't be the one to say I told you so."

Katara walked cautiously towards where her brother and prince had previously gone. If Toph was right, she didn't want to be seen by him. When she turned the corner she immediately regretted it. Zuko was leaning against the foot of the fountain, with his head between his knees, sobbing quietly. Katara took a few steps back, she gasped loudly when she tripped over a makeshift step and landed hard on her bum. Zuko's head snapped in her direction, eyes widening, he stood and approached her. She closed her eyes when she saw him putting his hand out. Nothing came, no shouting or pain. She slowly opened her eyes.

"You going to take my hand or not?" Zuko sniffed.

She hesitated, but gently put her hand in his. He hauled her up to her feet, looked her over then walked away.

"Zuko...wait..." But he kept going. She was left alone, feeling her cheeks getting hot. Then she remembered how she ended up on the floor.

"TOPH!" She shrieked, marching back to the courtyard.

Zuko was terrified when he found Katara. How long had she been there? Why was she there? What had she heard him say? When he saw her on the floor, rubbing her behind, he had to stifle a laugh. He was still a prince and helping someone was something his mother had taught him from a very early age. He however refused to let her see him like that. As soon as she accepted his hand he left immediately.

He was now inside the Air Temple exploring, tears still falling down his face. He opened an ajar door and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Scorch marks were plastered on the walls, ceiling and floor. Burnt pages were littered all over the ground and the furniture was all but destroyed. Zuko's tears had stopped, he picked up a piece of paper that was the least burnt. He assumed it was bits and pieces of the Air Nation history or maybe their religion. He could only make out a few words, 'Sky Bison', 'Air' and 'Monk'. Zuko surveyed the room again, frowning at the destruction of such a peaceful race.

"I'm so sorry Aang."

He closed his eyes for a moment whispered a prayer and left, closing the door behind him. Zuko strolled through the halls, taking in the markings engraved in the walls. Air nation symbols were the most occurring, few Sky Bisons were depicted with their Nomad riders and Monks air bending. However many were defaced with the fire nation emblem. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and ended up in the kitchen. Zuko put a hand to his stomach when it gurgled. He searched through the cupboards and draws looking for anything edible.

"There's got to be something in here." He moaned. Zuko felt around in the highest cabinet, he pulled out a packet of Fire Flakes.

"Huh, what are they doing in here?" He didn't remember putting his snacks in there. He shrugged and opened the packet with ease. After he finished he realised he couldn't hide from the gang anymore and decided to face the music. He slowly made his way back to the courtyard, dragging his feet with him. He was surprised to see only Katara, sitting by the fountain washing the dishes, which were used for breakfast.

"Stupid Sokka, stupid Toph, stupid dishes, stupid Zuko." Katara muttered to herself. Zuko cleared his throat when he heard his name. She whipped her head around and sighed when she saw who it was.

"Oh its only you."

"Relieved are we?" Zuko smirked. "However I don't appreciate being called stupid." He pouted.

"Sorry, it's just I shouted at Sokka this morning about me doing all the chores and he still didn't take any notice of me. He probably thought I was taking my anger at you out on him."

"What about Toph?" Zuko questioned.

"She was the reason I fell earlier." Katara blushed.

"Oh." He murmured. "Did you want help with the dishes?"

Katara looked taken aback, somehow asking Katara if she needed help was foreign to her thought Zuko.

"I...Err...please." She spluttered. "Could you please wipe them?"

Zuko grabbed a newly cleaned plate and heated his hand.

"Huh, that must come in handy." Katara raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

"Fire bending has saved my life countless times, I've lost count. I'm sure your bending helps with chores like this."

"Yeah I guess it does." She smiled a little. They continued, Katara washing and Zuko drying, talking little. When they had finished Sokka was just emerging from the corner.

"Oh there you sis. Aang was looking for you. He said it was important."

"Okay, thanks Sokka. I'll go see him, what direction would he be in?" Sokka pointed back down where he came. Katara whispered thanks to Zuko and left, leaving him along with the Water Tribe warrior.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Zuko." Sokka suddenly announced. "Do you have any skills using swords?"

That was an odd question Zuko thought. Why would he want to know that?

"I do."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. "Do you want to spar with me?"

This wasn't what Zuko was expecting. A threat or a insult but not a request to spar. Zuko raised his eyebrows at Sokka and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"Absolutely, I need a training dummy to test my expert skills." Sokka flexed his muscles.

Zuko smirked. "You're on. I must warn you though, I won't be easy on you."

"Alright, after dinner. I never fight on an empty stomach." He patted his stomach fondly.

Dinner came by quickly, Zuko sat with Toph and Sokka, talking about the upcoming spar. Katara handed out everyone's dinner, receiving thank you from everyone but her brother. She took her sit next to Aang, addressing their previous water bending lesson.

"Please! I could still beat you with both my hands tied behind my back!" Sokka cried out. That caught Katara and Aang's attention. They turned their bodies so they were involved in the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katara asked.

Toph jerked her thumb in Sokka's direction "Snoozles here challenged Sparky to a sparring match."

"You missed the most important piece of information Toph." Sokka said. "We are not using any bending of any sort. Just swords." He revealed. Aang looked from Sokka to Zuko who smiled mischievously when they caught each other's eye.

"You haven't told them have you?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Told us what?" All three of them asked in unison. Zuko smirked and Aang sighed.

"Remember when I told you Zuko saved me from Admiral Zhao." All three nodded. "Well, he didn't use his fire bending. He used swords. He defeated almost all of the guards by himself." Aang confessed.

They all turned to Zuko. Sokka had paled, Toph punched Zuko affectionately and Katara just stared.

"So is he good at swords?" Sokka inquired, even though he knew the answer.

"One of the best I've seen." Aang offered. Sokka turned to Zuko and smacked him on the shoulder.

"First, thanks for saving Aang and second, I'll admit I'm a little intimidated by you now."

"You weren't before?" Zuko scoffed.

"Maybe a little."

"Oh please Snoozles, you were terrified of him." Toph teased.

"I was not!" He argued. "Just anxious around him."

"You keep telling yourself that." She said. Katara giggled, Aang smothered a laugh and Zuko smirked.

"That's it! Come on Zuko. I'll prove you all wrong!" Sokka declared. He pointed at Zuko. "I'll meet you on the Field of War."

Zuko turned to Katara with a confused look. She just shrugged, with a 'that's Sokka for you' look.

The boys went off to their bedrooms to collect their weapons while the rest of them got comfortable to view the fight.

Zuko returned first standing by one end of the so called Field of War. Sokka appeared and drew his sword when he approached his position. He was trying to intimidate Zuko by slashing down with it several times. Sokka noticed that Zuko was yawning and growled.

"Are you going to draw your sword or not?"

Zuko pulled on the handle of his swords gracefully. He then pulled them apart watching the shocked face on Sokka's face.

"I believe you mean swords." Zuko announced.

He didn't give him a chance to reply. He leaped towards Sokka, swords slashing down towards him. Sokka barely had time to defend himself. Swords clashed as Zuko advanced. The Fire Prince was examining Sokka's moves, determining where his weaknesses and strengths lay. Zuko was getting frustrated, he wasn't getting anywhere, he growled and launched another series of blows, harder and quicker than before. Sokka blocked each attack and on the last used all his strength to push his foe back. The tables had turned and Sokka commenced his own set of attacks he had used against Master Piandao. Zuko had to jump back when Sokka slashed at his stomach. That was all Sokka needed to use his favourite move. He raised it above his head and swang with all his might. Taking advantage of Sokka's stance, the fire prince whacked the hilt of his sword into Sokka's stomach before he could ascend his sword and swept his feet under Sokka's. Sokka yelped when he landed on his back with a sword tip to his neck.

"Do you yield?"

Sokka was panting hard, fumbling for his space sword. Not being able to find it he raised his hands in front of his face.

"I yield."

Zuko sheathed his swords and offered his hand to Sokka. He took it gladly and bent over, hands on his thighs breathing deeply.

"How?" Sokka puffed "Did you get that good?"

"I've been using swords for a very long time. You put up a good fight."

"Yeah right!" Sokka scoffed. "You owned me."

Zuko frowned. "I'll teach you if you like?" He offered.

Sokka looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that. I doubt you'll be better than Master Piandao though."

"You trained under Master Piandao?" Zuko mused.

"Yeah I thought I was becoming master, but now, I feel like a novice." He frowned.

"Hey." Zuko put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You'll become a master. You just need to practice. A word of advice. Don't under estimate your opponent, no matter who it is."

"Understood, Stifu Hotshot." Before Zuko could complain Toph came running towards them with the rest of them trailing behind.

"That was awesome guys. I could feel your heart rates going crazy and that foot work. Zuko that was incredible and Sokka you put up a great defence. I was surprised he managed to break through."

"Thanks Toph, I know how hard it is for you to compliment." Sokka smiled brightly.

Zuko noticed Toph blush lightly, huh, he thought, a crush perhaps? Or just my imagination? Katara went over to Sokka to make sure he was okay. Aang went to Zuko congratulating him on his victory and if he could teach him some moves. Haru and Teo were admiring the competitors, Momo was flying above them screeching and The Duke approached Zuko timidly.

"Could you teach me how to fight like that?" He whispered, his head down. Zuko kneeled before him.

"I'd be honoured." The Duke snapped his eyes up, both boys smiled at each other.

"Sweet. A sparring partner I can beat." Sokka gleamed. Zuko raised his head to him.

"What did I just say?"

"Not to under estimate my opponent, yeah yeah." He said waving his hands around.

"Okay then, we can train when I'm done with Aang tomorrow morning. You can sit in if you want." He gestured to the air bender.

"I'd love to."

"I don't think The Duke should be playing with swords." Katara added cautiously.

"Why on earth not?" Sokka gasped. "Everyone should be able to defend themselves."

"Because, he's so young, he shouldn't have to." She argued. Before Zuko could intervene, Sokka complained.

"I learnt to defend myself when I was a lot younger than him, I was the only one who could defend our village when dad left!"

"I know, but he has us to defend him." She murmured.

"What if we get split up? What if we abandon him like what we did to our village." His outburst surprised her.

"We didn't abandon them." her eyes started to water.

"Hey guys, don't argue. It's okay." Aang reasoned. "You left for a very important mission, I'm sure the skills you taught the village boys will protect them."

"This is true." Sokka said puffing his chest out. "I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to say that."

Katara hugged her brother. "It's okay, I know how you feel."

"Now all the feeling are out? Can we please concentrate on what's important." They all looked at Toph is confusion.

"Snoozles has to wake up before the sun rises." She joked. Everyone laughed but Zuko.

"What!" He screeched. He rounded onto Zuko. "What time do you train Aang?"

"Just before dawn. Why?" Zuko was still incredibly confused.

Sokka groaned and frowned. " Can't we train in the afternoon?"

"No." He simply stated.

"There's no point arguing with him Snoozles. He as stubborn as an ox."

Sokka grumbled something then bid everyone a goodnight, knowing he'd have to get up early.

"Good luck waking him up." Aang laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that." Zuko smirked.

"Just don't be cruel." Katara warned. "I'll go do the dishes, Aang I'll meet you by the fountain for water bending training after."

With that she left. Haru, Teo and The Duke left with Aang to explore the temple after Zuko politely declined to go with them.

Zuko went back to his room, grabbed his guitar he had bought when he was a refugee and went to see Appa. He still hadn't thanked him for giving him a better chance at joining the gang. He sat down beside Appa and patted his thick coat.

"Hey there big guy, how would you like a song?"

Appa grunted happily in reply nudging the guitar by Zuko's side. He smiled at the eagerness of the Sky Bison and placed the guitar between his hands and started to play.

Back at the courtyard Katara heard a steady strum of the guitar playing in the distance she thought she could also hear a low gruff singing voice. Curiosity got the best of her, she stopped washing and she let her feet carry her to the source. Katara hid behind a pillar when she saw who it was. Zuko, she thought, of all people it had to be him. She took a peak from her hiding spot.

 _"Sky Bisons are better than people, Appa, don't you think that's true?"_ Why was he singing to Appa? she thought. She then noticed the change in Zuko's pitch.

 _"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Everyone one of them's bad except you."_ His voice then returned to normal.

"Oh thanks buddy." She saw him pat Appa and he groaned happily in reply. She giggled when she realised he was singing a duet with Appa.

 _"But people smell better than Sky Bisons, Appa, don't you think I'm right?"_

 _"That's once again true, for all except you."_

 _"You got me, let's call it a night."_

 _"Goodnight."_

 _"Don't let Katara's frostbite bite."_ Katara furrowed her eyes brows at that lyric. I do not bite she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zuko stopped playing and began to speak.

"So, how was that? You're pretty good singer you know."

Appa turned onto Zuko and smothered him. "Hey Appa, stop." He tried to keep a straight face but it cracked into a smile and laugh when Appa started to lick him. "Appa come on, stop." Zuko was able to wriggle away panting for breath.

"He really likes you doesn't he?" Zuko jumped in surprise and could only stare at the intruder.

"Oh, Katara. Errrr hi." He said awkwardly.

"I didn't know you could sing." she smothered a laugh with her hand when she saw Zuko. "You're covered in saliva by the way."

He blushed ferociously while trying to wipe the Sky Bison's saliva off. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"You heard all that huh?" Staring at the ground, he wasn't in the mood for Katara's insults.

"How long have you been able to play the guitar and sing?"

"huh?" He looked up wide eyes, he wasn't expecting that. "Oh, ummm, couple of years I guess. When I was a refugee with Uncle I played the guitar when I was bored. Which was quite often." He confessed. "As for singing, being part of a royal family, you're forced to do things that you don't want to." He smiled to himself, remembering he have to cover his ears from the high pitch squeals that were being emitted from his sister. "Now that I think about it, singing wasn't so bad knowing I was better at it than Azula."

Katara chuckled, she couldn't imagine the Fire Princess singing let alone the crowned Prince.

"The best part about the singing lessons was my mum was always there, praising me, giving me advice. When she disappeared the singing lessons stopped, fire bending practice was top priority and I got more and more angry." Zuko was frowning now. "I wrote quite a few songs when she left." He confessed, blushing slightly. Why was he telling her this? She seems so easy to talk to.

"Oh really? Your mother sounds lovely. I'm sure she's very proud of you." She grinned brightly at him.

"Thanks Katara. I'm sure your mother is too." Her smile faltered but grew even brighter when she realised it was a compliment. Zuko has changed she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm going to meet Aang. Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara."

Appa nudged Zuko hard and groaned mischievously. "What?" He asked.

Appa turned in the direction of Katara and groaned then nudged Zuko again. He saw the glint in Appa's eye.

"Oh no no no." He defensibly said. "I do not like her."

Appa groaned loudly in protest.

"Goodnight Appa." He growled, stroking his fur before he retired to his room.


	4. Operation Snoozles

Zuko awoke the next morning covered in sweat. His nightmares were coming back. He shivered when he thought about it. His sister had shot lightning at Uncle and he had jumped between them, sacrificing himself. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Your sister is back in the Fire Nation and your uncle is long gone he reassured himself. He proceeded to Aang's room and didn't bother to knock and let himself in.

"Aang" He said rolling him onto his front. "Let's go." He made sure Aang was awake before he headed to the fountain. After their meditation, without Aang falling asleep, Zuko suggested for Aang to produce a single flame. He demonstrated first, noting his flame wasn't as strong as it usually was and explained how it felt before he nodded to Aang to try.

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"What do you mean? You have to fire bend." Zuko demanded.

"Can we do it somewhere no one is around." He pleaded.

"There's no one here." He claimed. "What's the matter? Why won't you do it?"

"Because I burnt Katara last time okay!" He shouted.

"Well this won't be like last time." He reassured him. "I'll be right here if something goes wrong. I won't let anything happen, okay?" He knew what it was like to burn someone you love. He had accidently burned his mum when he first started to bend. She assured him that it was an accident and she'd be okay. But after that he took extra care when fire bending, even when he was up against Aang.

"Alright." He gave in. Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let the Chi move through his body, he guided it down his arm and out into his open palm. He felt heat expel from him and opened his eyes to see a tiny flame emitting from his hand.

"I did it!" He excitedly whispered.

"Alright, now when you breathe in make it smaller and when you breathe out make it bigger." Zuko instructed.

Aang nodded, breathing in he drew his Chi back through his body. When he released his breath he pushed the Chi out giving the flame in his palm life.

"Excellent." Zuko commented. "Now throw it at me."

"What?!" Aang exclaimed. "I'm not just going to chuck fire at you."

"Just do it." Zuko instructed, rolling his eyes.

Aang looked at his fire to Zuko who was waiting for him. He took a deep breath and flung his arm out aiming at Zuko, but his flame extinguished before it left his palm.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Aang questioned him.

Zuko nodded. "If you don't have faith in yourself, you'll never be able to fire bend." He bluntly explained. "Well that's enough for today, just practice making flames and we'll build your confidence. Let's go wake up Sokka."

"Operation Snoozles." Aang laughed.

They reached the warriors door and Aang flung the door open and jumped onto Sokka just in time when a fire ball whistled past his head.

"Sokka wake up." He shouted. "Zuko's gone crazy."

Sokka jolted awake snorting and came face to face with a flustered Aang.

"Get up, quick!" Aang dragging him up. Zuko appeared in the doorway, grinning wickedly.

"There you are Avatar." He then threw a few more fireballs in Sokka's room. Aang gently air bended Zuko away and both boys ran out into the courtyard.

"What's happening?" Sokka panted.

"Hes gone crazy!" He shouted. Zuko came sprinting out with the scariest glare for both boys. He jumped in the air and kicked. Fire sprouted out and flew towards them. They threw themselves out of the way and Zuko advanced. He hurled five blasts of fire at Sokka's face in quick succession. Zuko couldn't help but feel weaker every time his released a flame. Sokka ducked just in time before the rest flew over his head. Zuko started to laugh. Sokka could smell smoke. He felt his head getting hot.

"My Warrior's Wolf Tail." He ran towards the fountain, forgetting about everything and shoved his head in the water. When he resurfaced he was meant with howls of laughter from Aang and Zuko.

"Oh, you should have since the look on your face." Zuko snorted. Aang was crying with laughter. All Sokka could do was gap at them. Were they serious, they went to all that trouble to wake him up.

"There you are Avatar." Aang mocked before both boys doubled up with laughter again.

"My Warrior's Wolf Tail." Zuko exclaimed throwing his hands up. They laughed even louder.

"Oh haha." Sokka scoffed. "Alright you've had your fun." He wiped his hands over his face, removing the water. "Shouldn't you go wait up The Duke as well?"

Zuko left, still laughing. Aang wiped a tear away and knelt down in front of Sokka.

"Sorry, but it was funny." Aang cracked a smile before controlling himself. "You'd be on the floor if it had been anyone else."

"Fair point." Sokka agreed. "Well I better fetch my sword. I'll be back."

When he returned Aang was sitting on a make shift rock, Momo perched on his shoulder and Zuko was handing The Duke wooden swords.

"Where did you get those?" Sokka asked.

"I made them last night." He shrugged. "Alright first things first, defence."

When Sokka raised his sword in a defensive manner, Zuko was already striking. Sokka gripped his sword tightly just in time.

"Good." He then went to The Duke. "You ready?" He asked. The Duke nodded and he stroke. Zuko stopped short when The Duke flinched and dropped his swords, covering his head. Zuko smiled. He sheathed his sword and picked up the wooden ones.

"Come here." He said. The Duke relaxed and let Zuko show him the stance for defending with Doa Swords.

"Okay now don't back down." Zuko swang without warning him and The Duke stood his ground. He grunted when the sword hit but managed to block it without falling over.

"Very good." Zuko praised. "Now attacking. You will both strike me while I defend. Sokka first." Zuko got into a defensive stance and nodded to Sokka to begin. He ran and with all his might, swords clashed. He noticed Zuko didn't even flinch.

"Good, but you need to be more precise in your movement. The Duke."

Sokka stepped away to let him through. He raised both swords over his head and flung them down onto Zuko. Zuko's swords sliced The Duke's in half.

"Oops." Zuko stated. "I'll make some more. If you like you can help." He offered. "You mean make my own?"

"Yeah, since the sword is the extension of oneself."

The Duke nodded and picked up his broken swords.

"Maybe we should call it a day. We'll continue this tomorrow." He turned to Sokka. "I'll wake you up normally." He assured. Sokka sighed in relief and bowed to his teacher. Zuko returned the gesture.

"Come on The Duke we can make your swords before breakfast." He lead him away, leaving Aang and Sokka together.

"Should we really leave The Duke with him?" Sokka raised.

"Yeah, Zuko won't do anything."

"You really trust him don't you?" He turned to Aang.

Aang nodded. "Yes, he hasn't done anything for me to question it." he stated.

"You know, you trust too easily."

"If you didn't trust him, then why did you offer him to duel and accept his request to help you?" Aang questioned. Sokka pondered for a few moments, he has a point he thought. Realisation hit him and when he spoke his words were of truth but filled with worry.

"Because I trust him." He looked to where Zuko had gone. "I'd trust him with my life." Sokka confessed.

"Exactly. Zuko may be Fire Nation but he has good inside him. He knew what was at risk when he joined us. But he did it anyway. He wants the war to end as much as anyone else in this group, maybe more." Aang walked over to Sokka and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to trust him. He may not show emotion but he has a lot to give."

Both boys smiled at each other.

"You're right. Zuko's a good guy. We just hadn't seen it." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well most of us hadn't." He corrected. "I'm going back to bed, I'm still sleep deprived."

Aang waved him off and he opened his palm. He drew in a breath and released it creating a small flame. He smiled again, he went over what Zuko had said about fire bending. Fire is the element of power, fuelled by pure energy and life. He stared down at the flame in his hand. It was breathing, alive, full of life. It was growing bigger and bigger, he began to panic. He closed his fists hoping it would deplete the flame, however his fists were covered in flames and it was still growing. Momo shrieked and flew away. He ran towards the fountain and shoved his hand into the cool water. Aang unclenched his hand and sighed.

"You alright Twinkle Toes? Your heart beat is through the roof."

"I'm fine." He turned to see Toph a few feet away with a look of concern on her face.

"Maybe next time you start playing with fire, make sure Sparky is around." She suggested.

"Wait, how did you know I was fire bending?" He was shocked.

"I could feel it. Your body movements were like Sparky's. Which meant fire bending." Toph simply stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Katara emerged with Haru a few moment later giggling at something he had said. Aang felt heat rise up inside him when she touched his arm.

"I sense jealously." Toph whispered.

"I am not jealous!" He exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me." she warned. "Don't worry she doesn't have feelings for him."

"How do you know? "

"Her heart beat is normal and she told me because I accused her of having a thing with him."

"Oh of course, girl talk." He was relieved. They had kissed before the invasion but somehow deep down Aang knew she hadn't felt the same. But he refused to believe so, locking the feeling away.

"Well she has to talk to someone. I mean she's not going to talk her brother. She hates Zuko and you're a boy so that left me."

"But you basically act like a boy."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow. Before he could reply Katara had noticed them.

"Morning you two." She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Sokka went back to bed and Zuko and The Duke when into the forest."

They all looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why would you let The Duke go off with Zuko?" She scoffed. "What were you thinking?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" He countered.

"Zuko can't go off by himself. What if he contacts the Fire Nation?" Katara shouted.

"He's not going to do that Sugar Queen." Toph defended him.

"I don't see why he wouldn't now that he's alone."

"Because he's right behind you." Aang pointed.

She turned herself around to see Zuko with his arms across his muscular chest, his eye brows were creased with a frown on his face. The Duke was beside him, with two large wooden sticks in his hands. He was looking at Katara in confusion.

"When would he have able to contact the Fire Nation?" He asked innocently. He looked up at the boy beside him in awe. "He was with me the whole time."

"Are you okay?" Haru asked the young boy.

"I'm great." He replied. "I'm making my own swords." He lifted up the sticks to show his friend.

"Out of wood?" Haru asked.

"Yes out of wood." Zuko growled. "He's only just started, I personally don't want him to hurt himself. Plus if he did." He glared at Katara. "I'd have her at my throat."

Aang could feel the tension between the two. He decided to step in before Katara made it worse.

"Well now that everyone is back, we should start on breakfast." He clapped his hands in front of him, hoping they'd pay attention. To his dismay, they didn't.

"How exactly would I be able to contact the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know." Katara shouted back.

"Exactly. Now maybe you should think about what you're going to say before you accuse someone of something which is virtually impossible." He barked.

"You're not denying that you tried." She pointed out.

"Of course I haven't tried. I turned my back on the Fire Nation to help Aang. Why can't you see that?"

"I'll see it when I believe it." Katara scoffed.

"Wow. you are blind." Toph butt in.

"Excuse me?" She turned onto Toph.

"He's been helping us since he was against us." She stated. "He freed Appa, he freed Aang." She starting counting them on her fingers. "When he joined, he's been teaching Aang fire bending. Your own brother and The Duke sword skills and has even helped you with the chores."

She looked over to Katara. "Now tell me that isn't turning your back on the Fire Nation."

Katara looked over at Aang for some back up. But he was agreeing with Toph. She didn't know what to say. Toph had caught her out. She turned to Zuko again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you..."

"No, don't apologise if you don't mean it." Zuko interrupted. "I've had enough with peoples lies." Katara watched at Zuko walked into the Air Temple.

"Today is going to be a good day." Toph yawned. "I can feel it."

"Oh shut it." Katara snapped.

Zuko was walking down a hall in the Air Temple when Teo turned the corner.

"Oh hi Zuko." He waved. "You haven't seen Haru have you?"

"He's outside." He snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Teo's hurt face.

"I'm sorry, it's..."

"Katara" Teo finished for him.

"How did you know?"

"I have a way." He waved a hand around. "Or its the fact that I could hear you guys." He laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey it's no problem. The mum and dad of the gang have to left off some steam at each other sometimes."

With that he rolled off in search of Haru. The sentence finally clicked in Zuko's mind.

"Wait, mum and dad?" He shouted.

Sokka woke to Zuko's outcry. He reached his door and wrenched it open.

"Shut up. Uncle Sokka trying to sleep here." He noticed Zuko was walking in his direction face full of confusion.

"What's the matter Zuko?"

"Oh, nothing, just something Teo said." He waved him off. Sokka shrugged and returned to his room, when Zuko followed.

"Errr. What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"You came up with the family of the group didn't you?" He raised an eye brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Teo said I was dad of the group. Now where would he get an idea like that?"

Sokka gulped and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I have no idea."

"You just called yourself Uncle Sokka."

"We may have had a discussion about that." He whispered.

"And who is we?"

"Teo, Aang and myself." He smiled anxiously at Zuko. "It was actually quite fun."

"If it was that fun maybe you should tell the rest of us the family dynamics."

"That's a excellent idea." He shoved a shirt over his head and they both headed out. "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Breakfast." He said excitedly. Zuko smirked.


	5. Aggravations

When they reached the courtyard Katara was just serving up.

"Here you go boys." She handed one to Sokka and smiled sweetly at Zuko when she handed him his. He was taken aback. Why was she smiling?

"Thanks." He looked at her suspiciously, while taking the bowl from her. He noticed the blush that rose when he accidently brushed his hand against hers.

"Okay everyone sit down." Sokka announced. They averted their eyes and Zuko went to sit next to Toph.

"What did you just do to her?" She whispered.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" He replied. She raised an eye brow.

"Are you sure? Her heart beat went through the roof."

"It did?" He glanced over at Katara. She was sitting between her brother and Aang. She looked towards him. Their eyes connected and she quickly looked away.

"There, her heart did it again."

"But she was just looking at me." He scoffed. "What happened in the five minutes I was gone?" Before Toph could reply Sokka spoke.

"This group has become my new family. Each of you have a special role to play and I thought it would have been fun to place us in a family hierarchy. I had a discussion with Aang and Teo a while back just after our newest member joined." He gestured to Zuko. "I was hesitant to add him as a family member. But he has proven himself more than once and I'm happy to say." He turned to him. "You're like a brother to me."

Zuko was taken aback yet again. His eyes widen.

"What did you just say?" He was confused, why were the Water Tribe siblings being nice all of a sudden.

"It's true. When we finished out training session this morning, I had a chat with Aang. I found out that I do trust you. You have become part of this crazy family." He laughed. "Anyway Teo, Aang and I discussed this and I think everyone should know."

"You said we were going to keep this a secret." Aang said, while stroking his pet lemur.

"It'll be fun to see everyone's reactions, no?" Sokka grinned wickedly. Aang glanced at Katara and frowned.

"We'll started with the head's of the family. The mother and father." He turned to Katara. "Of course you my baby sister are the mother of this misfit group." Everyone except Zuko nodded in agreement.

"The father is Zuko."

"What!" She screamed. Quickly changed her voice to normal she said "How is he qualified? He's only just joined."

"That's a good point. How do I qualify?"

"You're older than all of us, you help Katara with her chores. You're teaching Aang fire bending and The Duke and I sword skills. You look after us." Zuko looked at him sceptically at the last point.

"Who collects all the fire wood? Who asks everyone if they are warm enough? Who makes the tea that we drink? Who keeps Toph calm?"

"Hey." She exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's true. Who treats everyone as equals? And last but not least who does everyone look up to?"

"No one." Zuko simply stated.

"That's not true." The Duke piped up. "I look up to you."

"So do we." Haru and Teo joined in.

"So do I." Aang added.

"As do I." Sokka jumped in. "Even Toph does."

"Ah you got me." She blushed slightly and punched Zuko in the arm.

"Don't argue. You're the dad of this family. All agreed?" Everyone nodded, even Katara.

"Next is Uncle Sokka. The teenage boys, Haru and Teo. Then the kids. Aang, Toph and The Duke."

"What why am I a kid?" Toph exclaimed. "And shouldn't Aang be the grandad since he's actually 112?"

"Because you are a child and Aang has a heart of a twelve year old." Sokka explained.

"Come on Aang. Time for earth bending lessons." She growled. She stuck her tongue out at Sokka and marched off.

"Told you. Child." He called after her.

"You shouldn't of said that." Zuko stated. Right on cue a hunk of rock flew through the air into Sokka's stomach. Katara gasped rushed over to her brother. Sokka gagged for air.

"You know better than to call her a child." She claimed. Zuko bent in front of Sokka.

"Breathe in then out, slowly." He advised. Sokka obeyed, he felt the air getting through. After a few minutes his breathing returned to normal.

"Better?" Zuko asked. Sokka nodded in return.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." He lifted himself off the ground, offered his hands to both the siblings. They each took a hand and he pulled them to their feet. When Zuko went to let go of Katara's hand she wouldn't. He looked at her and she was staring at their hands. Her face was bright red, he suppressed a laugh.

"I told you, you look after us." Sokka chuckled. "You just proved it." He smiled brightly at the fire bender, which he received back. Sokka noticed that his new friend and his sister were holding hands. He coughed loudly.

"I know I said you were the mother and father but you don't need to actually attach yourselves to that title."

Katara snapped back to her sense and grabbed her hand away, like she had just been burnt. Both boys looked at each other in confusion.

"You okay sis?" Sokka asked. She looked at her brother then at Zuko. She shook her head and took a few steps back still looking at Zuko then turned and ran into the temple.

"Does she usually act like that?" Zuko asked watching the empty door.

"No, no she doesn't." He replied. "The question is why is she acting like that?"

Zuko just shrugged, sat down and began to meditate.

Toph was still mad at Sokka for what he had said, so when she returned to the courtyard she completely ignored him and sat with Zuko. She noticed how calm he felt. Not his usual self. Toph knew Zuko as the brash, to the point, angry, brooding banished Fire Prince. Not the calm, peaceful Prince he was now. She noticed his chi, it was different. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He opened his eyes and glanced at Toph.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason." If he felt fine then Toph wouldn't bother. "You seem very calm." She pointed out.

"Meditating helps a lot. It keeps me composed, you know how quick I can snap."

"Don't we all." She snorted.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "So I didn't know you had a crush on Sokka."

"What!" She screeched. "What are you talking about?!"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh. "So my suspicions were correct."

"Wait." She whipped her head around. "What?"

"I had my suspicions and you just proved them correct." He smirked. Toph whacked him on the arm.

"I do not have a crush on Sokka." She said venomously.

"Bit defensive aren't we?" Zuko rubbed his limb. "It's okay you know. I'm not judging."

"I do not have a crush on Sokka." Toph repeated.

"Yes you do."

"No I do not!" She screamed. Jumped up, kicked Zuko hard in the ribs and ran.

Zuko grabbed his side. "Agni, she kicks hard."

"Zuko, what did you do?" Sokka came rushing over.

"I just aggravated her. I'll go talk to her." He raised himself and went after Toph.

"Good Luck." Sokka called sarcastically.

"Where did she go?" Zuko muttered. He turned another corner and saw her sitting by the edge with her legs dangling. She still knew he was there.

"Go away Sparky. I don't have anything to say to you."

Zuko knew the only way to get through the stubborn Earth bender was force.

"If you just admit it. Then we can all move on."

She stood and turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"If I admit I like him then will you admit you like Sugar Queen?"

"Katara?" He scoffed. "I don't like her."

"Yes you do. Your heart beat may be calm around her but your movements are completely different."

"I'm just trying to keep my head on. She has short tolerance."

"Oh please." She ridiculed. "I know for a fact she fancies you."

He pointed his finger at her."This isn't about Katara and I. This is about you and the fact you can't admit you feel something. You want to prove that you aren't afraid of anything, show how strong you can be. But not admitting this little thing, I would call this cowardliness." Zuko struck the right nerve. He smiled at her little outburst.

"Alright. Fine, I like Snoozles!" She exclaimed.

"See doesn't that feel better?" He teased.

"You're the worst." She laughed, walked up to him and punched him. "You better keep this a secret."

"I won't tell a soul." He promised. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon." He turned his back to her and began to walk back. He stumbled forward when a small mass leapt upon his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge." She stated. "Now go forth minion." Pointing in front of her.

"It's the other way." He teased. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pushed her up a little.

"Don't answer me back minion."

"I apologise Lady Bei Fong." He decided to play along. May as well have fun while we're here he considered.

Katara had come out of hiding when she heard Zuko go after Toph.

"There you are." She heard someone call. Her brother motioned her to sit next to him.

"So what happened earlier?" He asked. "You kinda zoned out for a bit."

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about some things." She explained. Those things were a certain Fire Prince. She blushed slightly remembering they hands being intertwined. She refused to let his hand go and she felt warm and fuzzy when he replaced his hand around hers. Why was she feeling this way? She was mad at him not two days ago. What has gotten into me? She questioned herself.

"See, you're doing it again." Sokka waved his hand in front of her face. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Huh. What?" She spluttered.

"Never mind." Sokka sighed. "It wasn't important." His stomach grumbled.

"I'll start on dinner."

"Thanks sis. You're the best." He gave her the biggest grin and a thumbs up. She smiled and went to start a fire, when Zuko and Toph came into view.

"Put me down next to Snoozles minion." Toph demanded. Zuko muttered something and Katara saw Toph whack him over the head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Don't answer me back."

Zuko walked over with a sour face and dropped Toph carelessly. She let out a tiny gasp and scowled.

"Sparky. What the hell?"

"You didn't specify how you wanted to be put down." He explained huffing. Before Toph could retaliate, Zuko had turned to Katara. "Do you need any help?"

Katara growled. "Just start the fire." Why was he being so nice? Why can't he just go back to the angry, stubborn handsome Fire Nation Prince...handsome? Katara shook her head. What am I thinking?

Zuko was surprised at such hostility. He thought she had forgiven him.

"Of course she hasn't." He muttered when he lit the fire. He could feel the weakness of the fire. The weakness in himself. Ever since he joined the group his fire bending hasn't been as powerful as it once had. He couldn't figure out why. Zuko decided not to think about it. So when he didn't expect a thank you from the water bender, he sat against a pillar further away from the gathering group.

"Hey guys." Aang gleamed when he arrived with The Duke. All he received were grunts. "Why all the gloom and doom?" He teased.

"Why don't you ask.." Before Toph could accuse Zuko, Sokka interrupted.

"We're just hungry."

Aang looked at them suspiciously before shrugging. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too."

Not long after Teo and Haru showed up and sat with The Duke, discussing their adventures in the Temple. Aang was hovering over Katara, while Toph and Sokka were arguing. Zuko observed his so called salvation. A love struck Avatar, a moody water bender, a blind, stubborn earth bender who loved to pick fights. A water tribe warrior with a massive appetite and three runaways.

"We're never going to win." He sighed, but smiled at the sight. He couldn't help but wonder what his Uncle would say about all this. Something wise and completely cryptic he thought. Zuko looked the other way and frowned.

"Uncle." He breathed. "Where are you?"

His thoughts were interrupted when Momo crawled into his lap.

"Hey Momo." Zuko stroked his fuzzy head and smiled when he purred. "You like that huh?" Momo purred again so he continued to stroke him.

"Hey Zuko, what are you doing all the way over there?" Aang called. Zuko looked over at him but turned away again. "Is he okay?" He heard Aang ask. He heard a few I don't knows and Toph.

"He's just being his usual self. Alone, self loathing, ashamed. Just to rattle off a few." She proposed.

This made Zuko turn his head. "Oh I forgot one." She said while she picked at her nails, "pathetic." She laughed.

"I don't think you should of said that." Sokka whispered when Zuko marched towards them, with the most frightening look plastered on his face.

"Why don't you say that to my face." He snarled.

"Okay" She stated. Toph raised herself and stood in front of Zuko. "You are a idiot. A self loathing, pathetic excuse for a fire bender and a Prince, especially one from the Fire Nation, who are proud, strong and honour bound. Where's your honour, Sparky? Floating around somewhere above your head where you can't reach."

Zuko's frightening face was now replaced with one of shock and hurt.

"You could never understand the demons that I've faced. If I'm pathetic then you're just pitiable. So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For everything you are Toph Bei Fong, you're just a little girl."

Toph screamed. "I am not a little girl!"

Before Zuko could counter Toph threw several fist sized rocks at him. Most of them flew right past him but one hurtled towards his face. With his fast reflexes Zuko caught it in his hand.

"You both need to calm down." Aang came in between them, with his back facing Zuko. Zuko lit his hand on fire and crushed the rock in his hand.

"I'm perfectly calm." He stated.

"You're too calm." Toph reasoned. "Your fire isn't as powerful is it?"

Zuko's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid Sparky. I know you've noticed it." She scoffed. " Ever since you joined us it's become weaker. I'm sure you detected it when you started training Aang. I haven't seen you actually attempt to do a fire bending stance since you got here. All I've seen is a few fires lit. So I'm guessing that you don't want to discover that you've become weaker."

"Shut up!" Zuko roared. "Just because my bending has become weaker doesn't mean I am weak."

"What do you mean by your bending becoming weaker?" Aang asked curiously as he turned to face Zuko.

"Remember when I told you that fire bending is fuelled by rage, destruction and hatred because of the hundred year war?"

"Yeah."

"Well my bending was powered by this. But I have nothing to be angry at anymore. My fire bending was fuelled by the rage I had for you. But now it's gone and I don't know how to get it back." He looked at the ground.

"So all we need is to get Zuko angry?" Sokka inquired.

"Pretty much." Toph replied. Sokka found a stick and started prodding him with it.

"Piece of cake." he laughed. Zuko folded his arms and stared at Toph.

"Alright." Zuko shouted. "Cut it out." He grabbed the stick Sokka held and lit it on fire and chucked in onto the flames.

"There we go. Angry Zuko." Sokka announced.

"I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore." Zuko confessed.

"So what should you do?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should return to the original fire benders." Toph suggested. " For earth bending the Badger Moles were the original earth benders. They used their earth bending to sense the world around them."

"So who are the original fire benders?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Zuko?"

Zuko sighed. "We'll have to come up with another idea."

"Why? I'm sure we can visit them."

"You don't understand." He shook his head. "The original fire benders were dragons."

"Right so?" Sokka said confusingly.

"Wait you don't know? Of course not." He laughed sarcastically, "We have a two water tribe who never left home. A frozen avatar and an invisible earth bender."

"Hey. Just get to the point." Katara interrupted feeling slightly insulted.

"The dragons are all gone. The fire nation killed them."

"What! Why?" Aang exclaimed.

"When my great grandfather descended the throne he made a sport out of it."

"How do you know if they are all extinct?" Aang asked.

"My Uncle killed the last one."

"General Iroh?" Toph exclaimed.

"The very one. He was very much fire nation back then."

"Okay so if not dragons. Do you have any more ideas?"

"Perhaps one." Zuko considered. "The dragons passed on their ideals to a group of people who worshipped them. They called themselves the Sun Warriors. Their temple isn't far from here actually."

"Maybe they could help me too." Aang offered. "We could go together. I'd love to know the knowledge of the dragons." Zuko nodded. "Then it's settled, we'll depart tomorrow morning." Aang said excitedly.

Katara handed out everyone's dinner and sat herself besides her brother.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Aang to be alone with Zuko?" She was still wary about the conversation that had previously been discussed.

"Yeah. Zuko won't harm him. You should give him some credit sis. He isn't so bad when you get to know him."

"I just don't want Aang getting hurt." Katara sighed. Aang had kissed her on the day of the invasion. She was so shocked, she was still trying to process her feelings towards the young boy. Of course she loves him, but she isn't sure if it's the way he wants. Aang is amazing and selfless but Katara can't help but see him as a little brother. She was always cleaning up after him, making sure he's okay. She was being motherly towards him, treating him like she would Sokka. Like a brother.

"See you're zoning out again." Sokka prodded her. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind okay." She growled.

She looked over to where Aang sat. He was in deep conversation with Zuko. She could see a twinkle of awe in Aang's eye as he listened to Zuko. Katara noticed how calm and collective Aang was around him.

"It's like his completely forgotten that he chased us around the world." She muttered. Sokka turned his head to where her sister was looking.

"That's because he has learnt to trust him. He may be fire nation, but Zuko's still a teenage boy. He wants the war to end as much as us."

"I know that. But why?"

"Because." Toph interrupted. "He has seen his people suffer in this war."

"What?" Katara asked. "Why are the fire nation citizens suffering?"

"Because the Fire Lord needs money, he is taxing his citizen too much. Their homes are becoming training grounds and families are being ripped apart due to conscription." Sokka reasoned. "I believe it goes even deeper than that. The royal family is being dragged into a void. It has been split in two. Zuko and his Uncle against the Fire Lord and Azula."

"I didn't think about that." Katara whispered. She looked over at Zuko and thought about all that he had left behind. His family, his people and his birthright. Yet he looked so calm and peaceful. How could he do that? Just bottle up those feelings and never let them show? I wouldn't call him strong for doing so. pathetic? No, not going so far. Maybe arrogant would be more accurate Katara reasoned.

"Why hasn't he told us?" Katara queried.

"Because he doesn't want to think about it." Toph suggested. "He feels that it's his responsibility to deal with. What happens in the fire nation is his problem he doesn't want to burden us with his troubles. Also it's because Sparky is stubborn and has never had a proper friend to rely on before."

"Is that why you warmed up to him so easily?" Sokka teased. "You guys have something in common."

Toph's expression darkened. "And what if it is? Zuko knows what it's like to feel alone. I can talk to him about anything and he doesn't judge me. He listens and makes me feel welcome. I don't know why you are teasing me Sokka but I'm glad Zuko joined, he's the only one who didn't see me as a fragile, blind girl." Toph lifted herself up and went over to Zuko and Aang. She sat next to Zuko and punched him in the shoulder. Katara and Sokka watched as Zuko turned to her and punched her just as hard. They both smiled at each other.

Sokka turned to Katara and said.

"What's her problem?"

Katara face palmed. "You so oblivious."


	6. Sun Warriors

The next morning Katara woke to a peaceful, calm aura. She scrunched her face, something isn't right. She dragged herself from her room to the courtyard to find no playful Avatar attempting to destroy any strand of sanity the Fire nation Prince had left. She frowned when she saw a note left on the edge of the fountain being held down by a stone, with a certain fly lemur snoozing beside it.

 _Hey Katara, Guys._

 _We left early this morning. Sorry for not waiting but Zuko was getting antsy. We'll be back soon, fingers crossed we find something. Could you look after Momo while we're gone._

 _Aang._

Katara noticed the change in handwriting. Aang's was that of a child, whereas the other was neat and cursive.

 _I was not getting antsy. I just want my bending back._

Katara could just imagine Zuko with a scowl, She giggled.

 _Don't worry Katara, I'm not kidnapping him. Sokka stay away from my fire flakes! If I find out you've eaten even one, I'll throw you off the temple._

 _Zuko._

Katara smiled. Boys she thought, all about the food.

"Talking of food. Better start on breakfast." She muttered. "You hungry Momo?" She asked while stroking the Lemur who settle himself on her shoulder. Katara was half way through when Toph emerged.

"They left already?" She asked.

"Yeah they left a note."

"Okay." She yawned. "What did it say?"

"Aang apologised for not saying bye and Zuko threatened Sokka not to eat his food."

Toph smirked. "That seems about right."

They both laughed. Toph approached her. "Did you need any help?"

Katara was taken aback. "What?"

"I asked if you needed any help. Don't look so surprised." Toph smiled. "Zuko's behaviour rubs off on you."

"It's quite alright. I've got in under control."

Toph shrugged and sat down to wait. Momo flew over to her and settled down in her lap and purred. Haru, Teo and The Duke appeared greeting the girls in a grouchy tone. Sokka showed up last, yawning, looking around.

"Hey, where's Aang and grumpy?"

"They left." Toph answered.

"But they didn't even say goodbye." He whined.

"They left a note." Katara offered it to him. She watched as her brother scanned the note.

"How did he know?" He spluttered. Katara laughed. Today was going to be calm and somehow boring she thought.

Before she knew it the sun was setting and she could hear the distant roar of Appa. She spun round and raced towards the approaching Sky Bison.

"Appa." She shouted. The Sky Bison landed gracefully and grunted at her. Aang air bended himself off and gleamed at the water tribe girl.

"Aang!" She ran and jumped on him. "You're okay."

Aang felt heat rise on his cheeks and hugged her back. "Of course I'm okay. I had Stifu Hotman with me."

Katara let go of the air bender, Momo took her place and curled into Aang. She and turned to see Zuko jump off Appa elegantly and land firmly on his feet.

"Zuko!" She then leaped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. She realised what she was doing and jumped away just as quickly, her face as red as a ripe tomato. She saw Zuko in the same state.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled slightly, scratching his cheek.

"Sparky!" They turned to see Toph bolting towards them arms wide open. She flew herself at the unexpected fire bender.

"Woah." He exclaimed when her body at full force sent them both to the floor.

"I've missed you so much." She cried. "There hasn't been anyone to stir trouble and no one to make fun of that will retaliate back."

"We've only been gone for the day." He smirked.

"We?"

"Aang?"

"Oh that's right." She climbed off Zuko and turned to the surprised water bender and air bender.

"Good to have you back Twinkle Toes." She waved. Toph grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him off. He managed to look back and smile at Katara which she returned shyly. When Katara and Aang returned Zuko was showing Sokka a few fire bending moves.

"You got your fire bending back." Katara smiled. He turned to her and had the biggest grin on his face.

"It feels great." He fire punched a few times. "I didn't realise how much I've missed it."

"Hey Katara," Aang patted her shoulder. She turned to see Aang with a flame in his hand.

"Aang." She gasped. "You're fire bending."

That night everyone was cheery, even the grumpy, brooding fire prince. Jokes were told, stories were shared. Tea was served and food was eaten. Zuko and Aang showed the gang the Dancing Dragon. Teasing followed suit and an offended fire bender left for bed.

Zuko awoke in a sweat. He had the same nightmare expect it wasn't his uncle that was shot it was the water bender, Katara. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up. Why would he dream about her? Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He still didn't understand her change of character the day Aang and himself decided to visit the Sun Warriors. She was angry, then extremely friendly and then distance. When himself and Aang had returned she had hugged him intimately and made him feel even hotter than he should have been. When they separated he saw her blushing and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. What's gotten into me? He thought. What about Mai? a voice echoed. His eyes widen slightly. Mai. His girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend if she had read the letter. Mai was different that was for sure. She was pretty and smart but she never showed emotion. He did enjoy her company, but deep down he couldn't help but feel that perhaps he didn't feel love for her, but comfort and safety. Of course those were good qualities but he wanted something more. Someone to get his heart pumping, to challenge him. Someone like Katara, he admitted.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself. "A walk will help clear my head." He decided.

During his walk his thoughts turned to Katara again. Fire and water don't mix he convinced himself. His thoughts travelled to Katara's relationship with the Avatar. The air bender was smitten with her, he was sure the water bender felt the same. Personally Zuko wanted to keep on both benders good side. For now he'd keep it to himself, however he wasn't sure how long he could hide it from the earth bender. She was an expert at discovering secrets. Just keep a lid on it, Zuko repeated to himself several time.

Fire bending training was successful, Zuko had showed Aang several simple fire bending stances which the Avatar done well. Aang was pleased when his Stifu praised his progress. They both meditated until the rest of the gang emerged from their slumber. Aang had abandoned Zuko when Katara came into view. Katara and Zuko's eyes had met and the fire prince instantly closed his eyes again and felt heat rise in his cheeks. Breakfast didn't go so well for Zuko, however he was relieved no one saw him sneaking looks at the water bender. Toph was too preoccupied with teasing the Water Tribe Warrior to pay attention to his rapid heartbeat, to which he was grateful. Zuko needed to get the girl out of his head. He decided to grab Sokka and The Duke for their sword practice.

"I thought we were having the day off." Sokka complained.

"Don't answer me back." Zuko growled. "Now get off your arse and hurry up."

Much to Zuko dismay he couldn't remove his thoughts of the water bender when training the boys. He had to jump back several times to avoid getting his limbs chopped off because he would have accidently day dreamed of her or was having an argument within himself. He snapped at the boys a few times out of anger at himself and frustration, earning scared looks from The Duke and Sokka.

When training had finished Sokka couldn't help but watch the fire bender, he noticed his new friend was distracted but he couldn't figure out why. The Water Tribe Warrior decided to keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay. During the day it was apparent the Fire Prince was stealing glancing at the Water Tribe Warrior's sister, it didn't sit well with him. Yet Aang looked at his sister the same way and Sokka didn't mind. He's just a kid, he reasoned, Zuko is a full blown teenager. He also noticed the prince spent most of his time with Toph, of course he understood why, they got along well, both stubborn and obsessed to prove to their loved ones that they are stronger than they appear. Toph would get close to him, hit him, giggle and blush. Sokka smirked, someone has a crush. Zuko would grin, while rubbing his arm and whispered something in her ear and Toph gasped and whacked him on the head. Zuko laughed out loud and fell off his make shift seat. Sokka couldn't help but smile, no one has made Toph this happy since he'd known her. Sure she's laughed with him a few times, but with Zuko it was like a whole new Toph. She acted like a girl. Seeing Zuko like this, he knew that he didn't need to watch his every move so he brought his attention to his sister and the hovering air bender. Aang was rambling assuming his sister was listening, however Sokka saw she was watching Zuko and Toph with a huge smile on her face. She smiled slightly when Zuko had laughed and fallen and had rested her chin in her hand and just dreamily watched him. Sokka furrowed his brows, he then realised something and he unfurrowed them. Katara hadn't smiled like that since forever. Yes she definitely smiled but nothing like this. Of course he didn't like the circumstances but he smiled none the less. Perhaps including the Fire Prince was a good idea after all, he thought.

"What are you smiling for?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see who it was.

"Just thinking about what a great idea it was for you to join our group."

"Oh... really?" Zuko blushed slightly.

"Well, I need someone to beat up."

Zuko smirked. "I'm sure you'll beat me one day. Maybe when I'm dead."

Sokka laughed and Zuko sat beside him.

"Thanks."

"What for?" Sokka asked taken aback.

"For accepting me after everything I put you guys through."

Sokka looked at the young man seated next to him. He had a small smile of his face, his hands were clasped together on his knees. He wasn't looking at Sokka but at the little group that had gathered.

"It's no problem. I mean you have proven yourself."

"Am I really your friend?"

Sokka thought about this question. Thinking about what Zuko had done, what he was doing and what he was willing to do.

"Yep. I can definitely call you my friend." He said honestly and offered Zuko his hand. He took it.

"Not like that." Sokka smirked. He grabbed the prince's arm and squeezed it. Zuko returned the squeeze.

"Water Tribe." Zuko smirked.

"It's a traditional water tribe grip. It's done between the warriors, it shows respect, trust and friendship." Sokka smiled.

However the prince just frowned. "Excuse me."

Sokka watched as Zuko walked away from the group to the direction where Appa was.

Appa was snoozing peacefully, when he was awoken by a certain smell that he associated with the fire bender. He shifted his massive body so he could see his new found friend.

"Hey there Appa." Zuko frowned.

Appa noticed the sadness in his voice and grunted in question.

"Do you think I deserve friends?" He asked the beast. Appa grunted happily in return and nudged him affectionately.

"After all I put them through they don't hate me. If I was them, I wouldn't trust me so easily." Zuko sighed and slumped down on the animals leg. "I've made so many mistakes. What if I stuff up again? What if I betray them, like I did my home?"

Appa lowered his head so Zuko could stroke him, he nuzzled his friends chest and grunted sadly in reply.

"I turned my back on my people. I left them in the hands of my father and sister." Zuko realised. "What have I done?" He whined.

"You haven't turned your back on your people Zuko." A voice entered his ears. "You are coming to terms with what is happening and you're taking steps to stop this war and bring peace back into the world."

The fire bender turned his head to see Aang walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"And yes, you do deserve friends, everyone does, Why do you think you don't?"

"It's not the fact that I don't think I deserve friends. It's that after everything that's happened to me I tend to keep to myself, everyone and everything I've loved has been taken away from me." Zuko sighed. "I refuse to let anyone close, because I'm afraid." He confessed.

"Afraid of what exactly? That they'd see the real you?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked him in the eye."Precisely."

"If the real you is a caring, happy, playful prince and not an angry, self conscious power tool then I don't see the problem with keeping it locked away."

"Because it shows weakness." Zuko muttered folding his arms.

"Showing compassion is not a weakness." Aang argued. "It shows you have feelings, that you are a human being."

"Having feelings makes you vulnerable." He growled. "I've seen the way you are with Katara. When she's in danger you risk everything. Your enemies will see this as a weakness and use it against you."

"What and you don't have anyone you would protect with your life?" Aang scoffed standing up.

"Yes, but she protected me and I've never seen her since. So I've harden my skin and I won't allow anyone to get hurt because of me." Zuko said also standing. "I'm sorry, but I can't let it happen again. I can't even trust my family, how can I let someone in and not expect to be back stabbed. How can you love so easily?"

"Because it's in my nature." Aang shrugged. "I believe everyone has good inside them. Even your father."

Zuko laughed. "If my father has good inside him then it's locked very deep in his soul."

"Can you promise me something?" Aang asked. Zuko looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me that you'll not keep yourself locked away from the rest of us. We are here for you." Zuko was about to protest but Aang raised his hand. "I know you're going to say it isn't any of my business but we're your family now and we care about you. We want you to be comfortable around us. We want you to be able to share things with us. "

Zuko thought for a moment, then spoke. "Fine, you want me to be honest."

Aang nodded. Zuko grabbed the boy and dragged him towards the gang, Appa groaned and hid his head. Zuko walked in the middle of the courtyard with Aang in his grasp.

"What are you doing Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Aang told me you all want me to share things with you. So here goes."

The gang looked at him in surprise what made him change his mind so quickly. They looked at Aang and saw him smiling.

"I'm the heir to the Fire Nation throne, I lost my mother when I was young, I'm hated by my family, I got scarred and banished from my home when I was thirteen. I searched for two years for the Avatar in vain, I was beaten by you almost every time we faced but I still pursued you. I almost died at Zhao's hand, I became a refugee and got thrown into a dungeon by my sister, I got manipulated by her and ended up betraying the one person who had started to trust me despite what I've done. I then found out my great grandfather was in fact Avatar Roku. I confronted my father on the Day of the Black Sun and told him I was changing sides, he shot lightning at me and I reflected it back at him. I burnt the only person in this group who trusted me feet and she still likes me. God knows why. I plan on taking back my throne and bringing peace back into the Fire Nation. I know that you all trust me, but I need you to know that I don't trust easily. Everything dear to me has been taken away, my life had been torn apart. If I can't trust the people closest to me then how can I trust myself?"

With that Zuko folded his arms and waited. Aang's smile had fallen and everyone was staring at the prince.

"What?" He scoffed. "This is what you wanted."

Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Your great grandfather is Avatar Roku?"

"You shot lightning at the Fire Lord?"

"Of course I still like you."

"This wasn't what I meant."

Zuko rolled his eyes and raised a hand. "I'll let you indulge on the information." He turned and walked away.


	7. Boiling Rock, Western Air Temple view

It was dark when Zuko returned to the group he had gathered fruit and fire wood while he was away. He placed the wood in a pile and placed the fruit beside Katara who was cooking. He chucked Aang a fruit and sat beside him. Aang watched as Zuko took a bite of his fruit and leaned back on the pillar with his arms behind his head.

"You know," Zuko started. "I feel a lot better getting that off my chest. I feel a bit lighter."

"You do know that wasn't what I meant."

"Oh of course." He smirked. "But since everyone was hounding me about my past, why not just let everything out. Now I don't have any secrets."

"That's not true." They heard Toph speak across the campfire.

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"Sparky lied. He does have a secret."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"I'm the all seeing Toph. I can sense when you're lying, it's in my genes. Well my feet actually." This made all three laugh. "So what's your secret?"

Before Zuko could respond Sokka had come up to him nervously.

"Hey Zuko, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They walked towards where Appa laid snoozing. "What is it you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew of a place where they kept prisoners of the Fire Nation?"

"Who was captured?"

"When the invasion planned failed, some of our troops were taken."

Zuko shook his head "I don't think you want to know."

"Please Zuko, It's my dad." Sokka pleaded.

Zuko sighed. "The Boiling Rock."

"Huh?"

"It's a prison for highly ranked threats of the Fire Nation. It's a top a volcano and there's only one way in and out."

"Where is this place?"

"It's between here and the fire nation. You actually flew right past it on your way here." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You're not planning on going there are you?"

"What of course not." Sokka scoffed, laughing falsely at what his friend had implied. "Just makes me feel better knowing where he is, that's all."

He walked away from a suspicious Zuko and frowned. The Boiling Rock Sokka thought, here I come.

That night, Sokka had packed his things and was creeping his way towards Appa.

"Hey boy." He whispered. "We're going on a little adventure, we'll be back soon." He pushed himself up too see a hooded figure leaning against Appa's saddle with his arms crossed.

"Not up to anything, huh?"

Sokka yelped when he let go and fell off Appa.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm going to rescue my dad. You happy now?"

He saw Zuko stand on Appa's saddle. "I'm never happy."

"Look Zuko. I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when thing went wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. You can't stop me Zuko."

Sokka pushed him aside and raised himself onto Appa's saddle.

"If I can't stop you, then I'm coming with you."

"No, I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? You have no idea where it is. Plus last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares."

Sokka sighed and turned towards Zuko. "Come on." He gestured. "We'll take my war balloon."

Katara woke the next morning to Momo's fur in her mouth. She swatted him away as she sat up and spat out the lemurs hair.

"Momo, really?" She moaned. She noticed the lemur was holding something in his paw. "What have you got there boy?"

Momo flew away shaking the note in his paw.

"Come back Momo." She followed him out into the courtyard where the lemur leaped on her shoulder and dropped the note into her awaiting hands. Before she opened it she saw Toph and Aang coming into view.

"Morning guys." She smiled.

"Hey what you got there Katara?" Aang inquired.

"I'm not sure. I'm about to read it." She then looked at Aang quizzically. "Wait shouldn't you be with Zuko, training?"

"He never woke me up this morning. I just assumed he slept in." He shrugged.

Katara sighed and opened the note.

 _Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days._

 _Sokka and Zuko._

 _Aang, practice your fire bending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak._

 _Zuko._

Right on cue a croak was heard from the distance.

"No one else gets homework." Aang groaned walking a safe distance away and started his training.

After breakfast Aang trained with Toph, while Katara watched with Momo perched on her shoulder. She was still amazed at how good Toph was at earth bending, she watched as Toph listened to Aang's movements and sensed what he was about to do. She flung her arm out and moved her leg forward and a wall of rock burst from the ground and was pushed by an invisible force towards the boy who sent three chunks of rock at the earth bender. The rocks smashed into the wall and crumbled to dust as the wall advanced. Aang stood head on to the wall and moved into another position and lifted his arms up. Three rock pillars darted out towards the wall and stopped it in its tracks, however Toph sensed this and stamped her feet. The ground underneath the air bender cracked and he yelped when he fell. Toph shifted her stance and the hole closed up and Aang was stuck with his head above the ground.

"I win again." Toph cheered. "We need to focus on your senses."

Toph loosened the hold on Aang as he air bended himself out.

"That sounds fun." He grinned.

His smile faded not ten minutes later when Katara had placed a piece of cloth over eyes. "How is this going to help?" He complained.

"You'll be sensing the way I do Twinkle Toes." Toph explained. " Okay just listen and feel with your body."

"Okay." Aang took a deep breath and focused on his surroundings. His ears twitched every now and then hearing certain noises. He could smell Katara's scent and he turned in her direction.

"Katara is there." He pointed in her direction.

"Awww man." She moaned. Aang smiled. He then focused on trying to find Toph. She was going to be difficult to locate, since she was the master. He tried to smell her or hear her if she moved. But he couldn't, he tried feeling with his feet. He noticed his feet could feel the vibrations in the earth, he concentrated on this. She's going to have to move soon, Aang thought, she's way to impatient. His head snapped to his left when he felt a vibration.

"Got you." He grinned.

"Excellent." Toph clapped.

Aang removed the cloth from his eyes and bowed to his teacher.

"How did you find us?" Toph asked.

"Katara was easy. I could smell her. Her scent gave it away." He turned to his friend. "It was a good smell." He assured. Katara blushed.

"And what about me?" Toph smirked hands on her hips.

"You were much more difficult. Since you're covered in the surroundings I couldn't smell you. Since you're a master earth bender I knew hearing you was to be impossible. I relied on the vibrations in the earth to discover your location. I knew you'd move soon since you're so impatient."

"Very good Twinkle Toes. So what have you learnt?"

"When one sense is cut off your other senses become heighted. I had to rely on the others because I couldn't see." He turned to Toph. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Toph eyes widen and she blushed furiously. "T-Thanks" she stuttered.

Katara stifled a giggle and decided to help her friend from an awkward position.

"So who wants lunch?"

The gang minus Sokka and Zuko sat around the campfire in silence eating their lunch. Toph decided to break the silence to complain.

"I miss Snoozles and Sparky."

Everyone grunted and nodded in agreement. Silence settled in again. Toph screamed causing Momo to retreat to Appa's side.

"I can't take this." She moaned. "There's no excitement, no arguing or fighting. No lame jokes. No nothing."

"Maybe we should play a game." Aang suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Haru asked.

"Hide and go seek" He suggested. "I could be blind folded and I can rely on my sense to find you guys. It'll be good for my earth bending training."

"That's an excellent idea." Katara said.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, give us two minutes then the hunt begins."

Aang closed his eyes and started to count, he sensed them run away from him to hide among the air temple.

"118,119,120. Ready or not here I come." He shouted and with that Aang let his other senses take over as he walked into the temple.

When the game had finished, they were all discussing where they hid, how Aang found them and in what order they were caught. Teo was first, since he was in wheel chair he didn't have many places he could hide. Katara was next, her scent gave her up Aang explained, causing them both to blush. Haru and The Duke were found shortly after. That left Toph who managed to stay undetected for an hour and a half.

"That was fun." Aang said bubbly.

"It took way too long." Haru mentioned.

"Sorry, but Toph is a pretty good hider." Aang shrugged.

"The best." She corrected.

"Now what?" The Duke piped up. They all looked at the boy and sighed.

"I don't know." Aang muttered.

"What do we usually do?"

"You guys search the temple. Katara cleans and argues with Zuko. Toph and Sokka insult each other and I train."

"Well since Zuko and Sokka aren't here, Katara and Toph can argue and insult each other, while you focus on your avatar training?" Teo suggested.

"Sugar Queen is no fun teasing." Toph grumbled.

"And Toph just complains, she doesn't fight back like Zuko does."

They all sigh again.

"So," Toph started. "Why did you change your mind about Sparky?"

None of them knew who she was talking to since she was blindly looking at the fountain.

"Who are you talking to?" Aang asked.

"All of you." She simply stated.

The Duke started them off. "Zuko scared me. But when he agreed to teach me, I found him to be caring and admirable."

Teo spoke next. "He seemed distant at first. I didn't have a problem with him to start with actually but of course after what I heard about him, I was wary. When I first spoke to him he snapped at me but he apologised. After that we got along fine, I knew he was just as nervous as I was."

"I knew Zuko had good inside him but my decision was based on the group. I let him join based on your vote. Since I've gotten to know him, he's shown his worth, he's loyal and has taught me a lot about the world. I'm proud to say I consider Zuko a friend." Aang stated, smiling.

"I didn't like him to start off with." Haru simply stated while he looked at Katara. "But when he emerged from the woods with The Duke, I knew that Zuko was a good guy. He treats everyone with the same respect."

Aang couldn't help but think back to the argument he had with Zuko the night before. Listening to the comments about him, Aang noticed that Zuko had shown his true self but in parts. He showed compassion to his companions without him realising it. This made Aang smile. There was a silence for a minute before Toph spoke.

"Katara?"

"hmmmm?" She murmured.

"What changed your mind about Sparky?"

"Oh, well, you see." Katara spluttered. "He apologised to me about what happened between us in Be Sing Se. He's been helping me with the chores. He's been nothing but a gentleman since he came here."

"Gentleman? What about all the times you've argued?" Toph scoffed.

"He always seems to find a way to make up for the way he's acted." She blushed. Thinking back to now flustered his was when she caught him playing the guitar. She could help but forget their argument that happened earlier that day. Or the time when she insulted him about his father and he was the one to apologise for his behaviour. She shook her head and look at Toph.

"What about you? What made you change your mind?"

"What are talking about?" Toph laughed. "I was on his side from the start remember?"

They all looked at each other and realised she was right.

"And why was that?"

"Because he was telling the truth. He knew what was at stake and he took it anyway. He treats me like he would anyone else and I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled brightly and crossed her arms. "Now can we all take the time and think about how I was right. Again."

They all groaned and Toph laughed, soon joined by the rest of them. They continued their discussion of Zuko asking what they thought of his outbursts. How his past made him the person he is today and what would of happened if his father hadn't scarred him. They then changed to subject to their own childhoods. Katara spoke about the harsh winters and how she and her brother rode on penguins. Aang told them all about his meeting with Appa, his friends and his teacher, Monk Gyatso. Haru mention his life before his father was taken away. Teo spoke about his father and his time at the Eastern Air Temple. The Duke told them all about his family and what happened to them, how he found Jet and how the boy helped him. Toph spoke of the badger moles and the Earth Rumble Six, she left out everything about her parents and they didn't blame her.

During their talk Katara had made dinner and it was now late. The Duke stifled a yawn but Katara saw.

"Off to bed young man." The Duke sighed and left. Haru and Teo left shortly after. Aang was next to yawn and bid the girls goodnight before his turned in.

"Hey Sugar Queen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember when you had an argument with Sparky about contacting the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah.." She glanced at Toph in confusion. Where is she going with this? she asked herself.

"Do you remember when he came back with Snoozles and you gave them the food?"

"Yesssss." She furrowed her eye brows. "Where are you going with this?"

"I was just wondering why you were being so nice. You were muttering about how infuriating he was then you changed your whole aura when he approached."

"I felt bad about what I had accused him of. I realised he turned his back onto his whole life to join us and I was being unreasonable. So I decided to change my attitude." She explained.

"I see. Well Sparky was confused so I thought I'd ask on his behalf." Toph cracked her knuckles. "Night Sugar Queen."

"Goodnight Toph."

The next day played out the same. Aang would fire bend when a badger frog croaked and Katara made breakfast. Then Aang would train with Toph after. They then played Hide and Go Seek lasting a little longer. The gang then spoke about whatever came to mind. Night came quickly and everyone fell asleep instantly. The next morning Katara was getting anxious about the absence of her brother and the Fire Prince.

"I hope he's okay." She whispered.

"He'll be fine. He's got Sparky with him, no harm will come to Snoozles." Toph reassured .

Damn her and her good hearing, Katara thought. "Thanks Toph. But Zuko can't make everything right."

"Of course he can. He's furiously protective of his friends."

Katara smiled at the girl's enthusiasm of the Fire Prince.

"You really trust him don't you?"

"Sure do."

"Are they back yet?" Aang emerged.

"No." Katara frowned.

Momo flew into the clearing squawking loudly, flying circles around Aang's head then flew to Appa who started grunting.

"Hey guys. What's gotten into you?" Aang questioned. That was when a fire nation balloon appear before them. They saw Sokka waving frantically at them. Katara's eyes widen and waved just as frantically back. The door to the ship opened to Sokka standing in the middle, wearing a Fire Nation soldiers uniform while Zuko was standing at the side holding the lever, wearing scruffy red rags.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to your war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko scratched the back of his neck.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang laughed.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph added.

"I did." Sokka swelled his chest. "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

The gathered gang watched as three bodies appeared all wearing the same as Zuko. Katara's eyes widen and started to tear up when she saw the one person who she thought she'd never see again.

"Dad?" She sniffed. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"How are you here? What is going on?" She turned to the boys. "Where did you do?"

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka explained as their father pulled him into the embrace. No one noticed the Fire Prince walk away.

"Look who else is here." Sokka exclaimed as he broke the embrace. Katara looked behind her father to see Suki smiling at her.

"Suki!" Katara cried. She flew herself at her friend. "You were there too?"

"Yeah but I'm fine. Sokka and Zuko came to save me." They both turned to Sokka and gave him a smile. Suki then looked around for her other saviour.

"Are you not going to introduce me?" A big burly man spoke.

"Oh guys, this is Chit Sang." pointing to him. "Chit Sang this is Katara, my sister. Aang, the Avatar and Toph, an earth bender."

"It's lovely to meet you all." He bowed.

They all said hello in return before Suki interrupted.

"Hey where did Zuko go?"

"He left." Toph pointed in a direction. "He seemed upset."

"I'll go see if he's okay." Sokka offered.

"No I will." Suki intervened, "I must thank him for rescuing me."

Suki followed the direction that Toph said and found the prince sitting by a pillar with his legs hanging off the temple, with a little flame in his palm.

"Hey Zuko." Suki greeted. "Can I join you?"

Zuko looked up towards the intruder. "Sure." He gave her a small smile and looked back down at his hand. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Suki frowning at him.

"What's the matter Zuko?"

Zuko looked out into the canyon then back at Suki while he closed his fist and distinguished the flame.

"Just seeing Katara and Sokka with Hakoda makes me think about everything I've lost and what I'll never have."

"I know how you feel." Zuko looked at her in surprise. "I lost my family when I was young, I'll never be able to feel the touch of my mother or hear the rough voice of my father."

"Sorry." Zuko smiled weakly. "It must be hard talking to the murderers son."

Suki took Zuko's hand and smiled. "Don't be silly Zuko. It's not your fault. So don't blame yourself. You hear? Don't let it get the best of you. People like us, we've got to stick together." Suki put her head on Zuko's shoulder. "Keep your head up. We are all misfits living in a world on fire." They both smiled.

"Thanks Suki. I'm sorry about everything I've done."

Suki raised her head.

"You're already forgiven. Let's get back, I'm sure everyone is waiting to welcome you back."

The both got up and Suki turned to face him. She hugged him around his middle.

"Thank you for saving me." She removed herself and looked him in the eye and her smile faltered. His face was cringed with pain. "Oh my goodness. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine." A small smile appeared on his face. "Just please don't hug me again."

They both made their way to the courtyard.

"So how exactly did you escape?" Aang questioned.

"The quick version is, Suki captured the warden we ran to the gondola and Zuko broke the lever so they couldn't stop us. We made it half way when Azula and Ty Lee showed up and started attacking us. Then they started to cut the line. We saw the girl with knives come to our rescue. What was her name?"

"Mai, I believe." Hakoda inputted.

"That's right. Zuko's ex girlfriend. So Azula and Ty Lee left and we escaped. We came back on Azula's war balloon."

"Wow." Aang stared at them in awe. "What happened inside the prison?"

Hakoda and Sokka exchanged glances and frowned.

"Oh this and that. Nothing important." Sokka waved him off. "Oh here comes the hero."

Zuko and Suki emerged from the corner and Suki went over to Sokka and planted a kiss of his cheek. Zuko looked over to Toph to see her frown and look away.

"You okay Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine." He replied. He went over to Toph and pulled her close to him.

"Hey, ignore them." He whispered. "I'm here now."

Toph laughed and hugged her friend.

"Do you have any idea how much we've missed you?" She spoke loudly.

He was taken aback. "You guys missed me?"

He looked around the group and they all nodded. This made him blush and smile.

"Thanks guys."

"What about me?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Of course we missed you Sokka." Katara reassured.

"Good, good." He muttered. "So what happened while we were away?"

"We played Hide and go Seek. Twinkle Toes here was blindfolded."

"Why was he blindfolded?"

"So he could use his other senses. Like me." Toph explained.

"That sounds stupid." Sokka scoffed. "I mean why would he need to do that. He isn't blind like you."

"Well thanks for reminding me." She seethed. Toph stormed off with all pairs of eyes on Sokka.

"Sokka, why would you say something like that?" Katara moaned. Sokka just shrugged.

"She shouldn't take offence to that kind of stuff. I mean she insults us all the time."

"Son, you should go apologise to the young lady." Hakoda ordered.

"But..." Before he could finish his sentence, Zuko spoke.

"I think you should just leave her alone. I'll go talk to her." He rose. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Say what. That she's blind?" Sokka scoffed. "Everyone has weaknesses. She just won't admit it."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and scowled at him. "Her blindness is not a weakness, if anything it makes her stronger." With that he stalked off after the earth bender.

"Sokka." Hakoda spoke sternly. "I did not raise you to poke insults at people especially those who are sensitive about their abilities."

"But she insults us all the time."

"It doesn't matter. You need to apologise to her went you get the chance. Do you understand?"

Sokka looked his father in the eye, trying to match the intimidation in his irises. Hakoda narrowed his eyes further. "Sokka?"

Sokka sighed and flew his arms in the air. "Fine. I'll apologise."

Hakoda smiled and crossed his arms. Aang then spoke.

"I didn't think you'd say something like that." He shook his head. "She's one if not the best earth bender I've ever seen. She listens and waits and strikes at the appropriate time. Just because she's blind doesn't mean she's weak."

"Alright, I get it. I'm in the wrong." Sokka defended. "Just leave it now."


	8. 20 Slashes

Zuko sat beside his friend and frowned.

"Thanks for defending me Sparky." Toph sniffed.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"That's not why you're upset though is it?"

"How would you know?" She frowned.

"I don't think you of all people would take offence to something like that."

"You know me too well."

"It's about Sokka and Suki isn't it?"

She just nodded and closed her eyes.

"Forget about him." Zuko stated.

Toph laughed. "What just like that? It's not like I practically live with the guy or anything."

"Come on Toph. You're stronger than this. Where's the tough, carefree earth bender we all love?"

She opened her eyes and raised her head.

"You're right Sparky, he isn't worth the aggro."

"That's my girl." Zuko smirked and patted her on the head.

"Honestly I feel bad for Fan Girl."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, "whys that?"

"She has to put up with Snoozles." She cracked a grin. "Thanks Sparky. You're the best."

"Come on, let's head back, I need to bathe or something to get rid of this stench."

"You do stink."

"Thanks. Lead the way Lady Bei Fong." He bowed slightly and gestured forward.

"Come minion, let me use you as a mount."

"No." Zuko eyes widened.

"What, why not?" She narrowed her eyes.

Hakoda was talking to his daughter when they were interrupted by Toph's laughter. He turned his head to see the young girl holding hands with the Fire Prince. She was smiling and laughing with him, this made the older man smile.

"He seems quite fond of her, doesn't he?" Hakoda mentioned to his daughter.

"Yeah, to be honest, he seems quite fond of kids." She confessed.

Her father raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, they are quite fond of him too." Katara smiled as she watched the duo sit with Aang, The Duke and Teo. They all looked at the older boy in awe as he talked to them.

"it's seems that way doesn't it?" She noticed her dad was also smiling at them. "Let's join them." He offered his hand to her. They approached to hear the end of the tale.

"And that was when Sokka pinned me to the ground and whispered to me that he'd think of something."

"Wow. So you then became a prisoner?" The Duke stared. Zuko nodded.

"What did they do to you when they found out who you were?" Teo asked.

Zuko frowned deeply and his eyes drooped.

"Stop hounding the poor boy with questions. He's just got back, he needs his rest." Hakoda interrupted. They all turned to lay their eyes on him.

"I'm sure he'll tell you another time." They then snapped their eyes back to Zuko.

"Sure." He muttered gliding a hand through his matted hair. "Hey Katara, is there somewhere I can wash?"

"Yeah, Suki is using it at the moment but I can take you there. I'm sure she's almost done."

She motioned for him to follow, which he gladly obeyed. They walked for a while around the labyrinth that is the Western Air Temple before Katara spoke.

"Why does everyone keep avoiding to talk about what happened in the prison?"

"Do they?" He coughed and rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, when we asked the first time, Sokka shook it off. Then just now my dad cut you off." They had arrived at the bathing spot, Katara crossed her arms, took a step closer and looked at Zuko suspiciously. "Now why would that be?"

Zuko winced, "Well, you see..."

Suki emerged, eyes widening at the sight. Her water bender friend was mere inches from the fire bender.

"Oh sorry guys. Didn't mean to interrupted."

Katara realised how close she was to the Fire Prince, her face was painted red as she slowly turned to her friend.

"Suki." She spoke rather loudly. She coughed. "How was the bath?"

"It was fantastic. Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've bathed?" She exclaimed.

Katara's eyes softened seeing her old friend again. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She then turned onto Zuko. "Don't think you've gotten away without telling me."

Katara looked at both of the prisoners. "I'll find out what happened." With that she walked away. "You coming Suki?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She spluttered, she caught up with the angry water bender before looking back to see a anxious Fire Prince looking their way. Zuko sighed and entered the bathing area, to see a large pool of water. He walked over and carefully removed his filthy shirt. He winced slightly when he stretched his back. He lightly glided his fingers down his back to feel the ragged, slash marks on his back. Flashbacks of whips and screams filled his mind, the public display of the traitorous Fire Nation Prince. His chest had deep bruises and a few scratches. He lowered himself into the water until he was waist deep, whimpered slightly when the bottom of the whip marks entered the water.

Suki was having trouble keeping up with the marching water bender.

"Will you slow down, I've only just broken out of prison. I'm still sore."

She saw the water bender whip round, her face hard as stone. Suki flinched.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated."

"You should be happy." Suki exclaimed. "You finally got your dad back. I'm back and so is your brother."

Katara frowned. "I know, I'm being selfish aren't I?"

Suki smiled softly and hugged her friend.

"A little. Maybe what happened isn't something they want to discuss."

The water bender thought for a moment before letting go.

"Even Zuko isn't talking about it. It's obviously important." She narrowed her eyes. "If I can't get it out of him and you won't tell me, then my father and brother will have to."

Katara turned and stormed off to interrogate her family, with a worried Koyshi Warrior in her mist. Katara approached the group who were sitting around talking to each other.

"Dad, Sokka. I need to talk to you." She spoke sternly. Both men looked at her innocently.

"What is it Sweetie?" Her father asked.

"What happened after Zuko was caught?"

Sokka and Suki paled dramatically and Hakoda winced.

"You've all been avoiding the question, even His Majesty." She glared at her father then at Sokka. "I'm going to ask again. What happened after Zuko was caught?"

Sokka couldn't look away from her sister's eyes, they were ice cold and burning deep into him. He couldn't see Suki or Hakoda shaking their heads. He knew this look. The 'I'll personally make your life hell if you don't tell me' look. She's done it several times to him before and it wasn't pretty when he had resisted. He couldn't keep it inside any longer. She needed to know, she could help.

"He was whipped and beaten in front of the whole prison." Sokka shoved a hand over his mouth. There was a sudden silence where everyone was processing what he just said. Before he could stop himself he continued.

"The Warden was determined to show to the prisoners and the guards what would happen to someone who was a traitor to the Fire Nation. To their own nation. He was chained up and whipped until he screamed. Then he was beaten and left for the prisoners to finish him off."

Everyone was looking at him in horror, Suki was crying, Hakoda was looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Katara gasped.

"I couldn't blow our cover, I went to see him after and he said it was okay, it was something he deserved."

"No one deserved that." She turned to her father. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I wasn't at the prison yet." He clenched his fists. "If I had been there."

"You would of watched." Toph scoffed.

"What?"

"It's true. You still hated the Fire Nation. You would of stood by and watched the one person who could change the future get beaten."

Hakoda sighed. "You're right."

Katara gasped. "Dad?"

"Come on Katara, We've been anti Fire Nation for a long time now. One boy wasn't going to change that." He looked his daughter in the eye. "But I was wrong. He did change my opinion. I feel horrible to think I would just let them do that to the poor boy."

"When did he scream?" Haru piped up.

"What?" Hakoda was taken aback.

"You said he was whipped till he screamed. How long did he resist?"

"About twenty slashes." Sokka smiled. "He's so stubborn. He showed no emotion, just stared ahead and smirked when the punisher was getting frustrated and he started yelling. 'Why won't you scream.'"

His smile disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "But, after those slashes."

Sokka looked over to Suki who was crying harder, than looked up at Katara.

"His screams were horrific. His face was filled with pain. But he never cried, he never backed down. He even insulted the punisher's work after he was done. That was when the beating started. Two of the guards had to pull him off of Zuko before things went too far."

"Went too far?!" Katara hissed. "You shouldn't have even gone on the suicide mission."

"If we hadn't, dad or Suki wouldn't be here." He yelled. "It's not like he died."

"How could you say that?!" She yelled right back. "He got whipped and beaten for you Sokka."

"I know. I was there Katara. Don't tell me that because I already know!"

"Both of you stop fighting." Hakoda ordered.

"Absolutely not." Katara screeched at her father. "Why would you keep something like this from us?"

"Because Zuko didn't want anyone to know." Sokka whispered.

Katara whipped around and marched back towards the bathing area.

"Wait Katara. Stop." Suki sobbed.

"Why does she need to stop?" Sokka asked.

"He's bathing."

Sokka and Hakoda jumped to their feet and hurried after her, closely followed by Suki.

"May as well watch the fireworks." Toph laughed. "Come on."

Toph, Aang, The Duke, Teo, Haru and the new comer Chit Sang ran after them.

Katara slammed the door open to see the Fire Nation Prince wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Katara?" Zuko called. "You in there?"

She hadn't realised that she was just staring at the water droplets among his muscles. She snapped out of it when she observed his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried out.

Zuko winced. "I'm sorry Katara. But I couldn't."

Everyone was standing in the doorway watched cautiously at the scene.

"Turn around." She ordered.

"No." He refused.

She walked up to him and prodded him in his ribs. He yelped in pain. "I said turn around."

Zuko hung his head and slowly turned his back towards his audience. He heard horrified gasps.

"You're so stupid." Katara whispered. "You should of just come to me."

"I know." He whispered back. "But like you said I'm stupid."

She smiled slightly and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal." Zuko shrugged. "Is it bad? Cause it feels bad."

Katara giggled. "It's pretty bad."

"Could I ask something of you?"

"Sure."

"Could you please heal me?" Zuko whispered. "It hurts."

"Did you just use manners Prince Zuko?" Katara mocked.

Zuko turned to face Katara with the biggest puppy eyes and whispered, "Please?"

Katara blushed. "Sure. Let's give you some privacy." She turned around to see a crowd in the door way. "You guys can go now. I'm going to heal him."

None of them turned to leave, they were still processing what was happening.

"I said leave." She raised her voice. They all jumped and hurried away. Little did the fire and water bender know that a certain concerned father stayed behind.

"Okay," Katara spun around. "Let's get you better."

Zuko blushed. "Could you turn around for a second?"

"Huh, why?"

Katara followed the prince's gaze and landed at his crotch. She felt her face heat up and spluttered.

"Oh sorry." She spun around.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." She heard.

She cautiously turned back to find Zuko wearing only his Fire Nation pants. They were baggy and loose, just hanging from his hips, completely different when he wore them with his shirt and belt. She couldn't help but stare, sure she'd seen Sokka and Aang without a shirt but one was her brother and the other a child. Seeing her new comrade in only pants made her heart beat fast. Zuko coughed loudly. She looked up at his face and noticed he was blushing red.

"Oh my goodness. " She gasped, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. It's just that.."

She felt two strong warm hands grab her wrists and lower them from her face.

"It's okay." He smirked.

Katara noticed his smirk and hit him on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She huffed.

Katara raised the water into her hands, kneeled and motioned for Zuko to sit in front of her. She assessed the damage and started on the easier wounds. She lightly pressed her hands on the top of his back.

"Does this hurt?"

"No." Zuko moaned in relief. "It feels so good."

This made Katara blush again. She shook her head and continued with her task. After she'd finished with the lighter wounds she begun on the deep slash marks.

"This may hurt a little." Katara warned.

She saw him nod and she gently pressed her hands on his back. Zuko groaned in pain and bit his lip.

"Sorry." She whispered. She went further down until his back was free of any scars that would have resulted. She moved her body so it was now in front of the fire bender.

"Alright, your chest now."

Zuko raised his back and brought his shoulders back so his chest was clearly seen. She bent more water to her hands and placed them on his stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed gratefully. Katara couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm going to check to see if you have fractured any bones."

Zuko nodded. She felt his ribs, sensing his reactions, nothing. That's good she thought.

"There we go. No fractures or breaks." She beamed up at him. "You're all fixed."

"Thanks Katara." He lied down and sighed. "Thank you so much."

She laughed and lied down beside him. "You're welcome, Your Highness."

"I'm not a Prince anymore."

Katara turned her head and was looking at the scarred side of his face, his eye plastered to a narrow stare, the skin looked red and leathery.

"Did it hurt?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He turned to see her. "Oh my eye? Yeah, it was excruciating but I blacked out after a minute so, I couldn't feel it. When I woke up it ached and itched. After the pain killers wore off it was rather painful." He smiled at her scrunched up face.

"I got used to it." He raised his hand to scar. "I guess it's part of me now."

"I like your scar." Katara confessed. Zuko's eyes widen.

"You do?"

"Yeah," She giggled. "Makes you more mysterious."

Zuko let out a struggled laugh. "We'll you'd be the first. But thanks."

Katara reached over and placed a hand on his scar.

"Can you feel it?"

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Yes and no. I can feel the pressure but not the temperature."

Her hand travelled further, resting on him manipulated ear. Zuko opened his eyes and their irises connected.

"You know, you're the only one I've ever let touch my scar."

Katara quickly took her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

Zuko smiled. "No, it's okay. It feels right."

Katara's cheeks turned red and she turned to face the ceiling again.

"So not even Mai touched it?" She asked.

"No, She didn't care for it." She felt him shift his body. Out the corner of her eye she saw him lift himself off the floor and stretch. She bit her lip watching his muscles ripple with his movements.

"It was nice, but sometimes I wondered if she even understood what I went through."

"Does she know what happened?"

"Yeah. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were there when it happened."

"And they didn't protest?" She sprang up, crossing her leg and watching the Fire Prince retrieve his shirt.

"Why would they?" Zuko shrugged. "It was Fire Lord's orders, why would they defy their ruler? Even Uncle said nothing."

"Well-"

"-Can we just drop it?" He interrupted. "I've had enough about my past to last me a life time."

She nodded timidly, millions of questions floated in her mind, ready to expel from her mouth.

"Thank you." Zuko mumbled putting his shirt and shoes on. Katara frowned slightly when his muscular chest disappeared behind his shirt.

"Hey?"

Katara followed Zuko's movements as he gathered his belongings.

"Yeah?"

"Your father." Her eyes widen slightly, wondering where he was going with this. "I know he hates the Fire Nation, probably more than Sokka." Katara smiled slightly at his comment, "But I was wondering, will he still hate it after the war has finished?"

Katara raised herself and walked over to Zuko, placing a hand on his non scarred cheek.

"Who would hate the Fire Nation with you as the Fire Lord?"

They smiled at each other, slowly leaning in, Katara's eyes fluttered shut.

Both benders jumped apart, faces bright red, when they heard a hurried but powerful thump on the doors.

"Are you guys done in there?"

"Yeah." Katara stuttered. Her father emerged from behind the door and released a sigh when he saw both kids were fully clothed and were meters away from one another.

"You alright dad?" Katara asked.

"Great." Hakoda laughed, "come on dinners ready."

He grabbed his daughters wrist and pulled her out, despite her protests, causing the fire bender to smirk. He followed after them feeling refreshed and happier than he's ever been. Dinner was pleasant, Zuko watched with the new comer Chit Sang as the group told stories about their adventures when they went their separate ways. They mentioned Zuko a few times in which he just grunted and continued eating.

"Hey Zuko, why did you cut off your pony tail?" Suki asked randomly. Zuko choked on his food, Chit Sang whacked his back a couple of times.

"Thanks" He gasped as he focused on his breathing. "Because I did." He answered Suki.

"Wow. That's a thorough answer." She replied sarcastically, earning a laugh from Toph.

"What? do you miss it?" Zuko smirked.

"No. I prefer you hair as it is now." She declared.

"Thanks." He smiled at her as he thought about how Azula would comment on his hair chose. 'You've given up your birth right Zuzu, now it's all mine.' 'You're a traitor to the Fire Nation.' 'How could you do that to mum who gave up her life for you.' Zuko frowned at the last thought, he touched his hair and felt where his pony tail used to be. Aang noticed his movements and his expression.

"Hey, you okay Zuko?" He asked concerned.

"Fine. I'm going for a walk." He removed himself from the happy atmosphere and walked along the temple. He slid his back down the wall and stared at the wall before him. He placed a hand on his head and felt his hair.

"There's more to you cutting your hair than you telling them." Zuko froze as he looked up to see Hakoda walking towards him. He slumped down beside the fire bender and looked at Zuko in the corner of his eye.

"So what was the reason you cut your hair?"

Zuko gulped, he didn't want to explain but he didn't want to disappoint him. He didn't want him to hate him but Zuko didn't want him to know.

"It's personal."

"Well, how about I'll tell you something personal in exchange?"

Zuko's eyes widen at the offer. What could he possibly say. He wasn't actually a water tribe man, he's never killed anyone, he has another child with another women. Of course not, Zuko thought, Hakoda had honour and he respected him for it.

"Alright, but you go first." Zuko stated. Hakoda chuckled and thought about his choices.

"When my wife died I cried myself to sleep for a year."

Zuko just stared at the man, which caused him to laugh at the gapping boy.

"Your turn." Hakoda nudged him. Zuko looked straight ahead as he spoke.

"By cutting off the pony tail, I severed my connections with the royal family and the Fire Nation. From that moment I was a full blown traitor of my home."

It was the Water Tribe man to stare at the young man.

"How long has it been since you cut it off?" Hakoda finally found his voice.

"Couple of month, I think." The younger boy answered. "Don't get me wrong, I still love my nation, despite what you're thinking."  
Hakoda noticed the venom in his voice. But he knew that he was right, he was thinking that he was now anti Fire Nation.

"The Fire Nation is my home and I'll do anything to protect it. Just like you would do for the Water Tribe."

"That's completely different."

Zuko looked into Hakoda's eyes before he said his next line.

"It is no different." Zuko growled. "Whether it is the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe or the Fire Nation, it will always be someone's home."

Zuko stood and pointed a finger at Hakoda.

"You can blame my family for this war. But I will not let you blame my nation for the actions of a few."

Hakoda watched at the Fire Prince stormed away. He sighed and raised himself from the floor. He rejoined his kids and their friends thinking of the young fire bender.

"You alright dad?" Sokka nudged him.

"Huh. Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You seem liked someone proved you wrong."

Hakoda chuckled and slapped his son on the back.

"You're good at reading people."

"So what's up?" Sokka asked.

"Just something Prince Zuko said. Don't worry about it." He waved an arm.

"Don't worry. He'll grow on you. He's surprising, he makes you think about things, you know?"

"I do." Hakoda sighed. First he was surprised when he was told by his son that the boy was now on their side, but had successfully convinced Hakoda to change his mind about him. Then came the surprise of the affections the fire bender had for his daughter. Hakoda knew the boy was trying to hide them, but he knew. Lastly the boy had enough courage to defend his honour and his nation in front of him. At first Hakoda wanted to laugh in his face but the seriousness in the prince's face and words made him falter. That was when he had stop and started to think. Hakoda had always hated the Fire Nation for what they did to his tribe, his wife. What he didn't realise was that devastating things were also happening inside the Fire Nation itself.

"He's gotten to you hasn't he?" Sokka looked at him amusingly.

"You could say that." Hakoda sighed.


	9. Explantation of Love

"What was that?" Sokka cried out as he flew from his sleep bag onto his feet, just as Aang air bended the shutters closed.

"Watch out." Sokka heard Zuko yell as he watched the fire bender flash before his eyes and pushed Katara to the ground just as a rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Come on, we can get out through here." Toph yelled at her party members as they ran towards her. Aang forcefully pulled Appa towards the make shift tunnel. That was when he noticed Zuko staring out to the air ships.

"What are you doing?" Aang yelled at him.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off." He called, "I think this is a family visit."

"Zuko! No!" Aang shouted as Zuko jumped over the broken shutters and disappeared. Katara and Sokka came to his side.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." Sokka grabbed Aang before he could go after the fire bender. Aang kept staring where his new friend had gone.

"He'll be fine Aang, come on." Sokka pulled his arm. Aang looked at Katara and noticed slight worry in her eyes as she too was looking to where Zuko had gone. Aang sighed and pulled Appa to the opening, the Sky Bison resisted and groaned in protest.

"I can't get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!"

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara exclaimed

"We'll have to find a way!" He countered back.

"We need to spilt up." Sokka turned to his father and his companions. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No!" Katara yelled walking up to Hakoda. "The Fire Nation can't separate out family again!"

Hakoda placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. "It'll be okay. It's not forever."

Katara hesitated before wrapping her arms around her father. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and the trio along this Toph and Aang scramble onto Appa.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." Toph suggested pointed at the ceiling.

"There's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki whispered.

"We'll get through. Let's go."

Appa groaned in effort as he and Toph combined cleared the rock away, just as the Sky Bison lurched forward due to no more force pushing against him, the gang squinted as the sun hit their eyes.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka cried.

"Let's worry about ourselves first shall we?" Aang suggested, air bending blue fire away from Appa.

"There his is." Katara yelled over the noise of the airships. The gang minus Toph swung their head to see Zuko standing tall emerging from below on a Fire Nation airship. They stare wide eyed as they watched him jump through the air blocking Azula's attacks. He landed sending a bolt of fire towards his sister. The siblings sent columns of fire at each other, Zuko advancing with each punch and kick. Katara watched in horror as Zuko and Azula hit each other with the same amount as force, sending both off the airship.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed.

"What? What's happening?" Toph eyes widen and grabbed her arm shaking it violently.

"Come on Appa." Toph heard Aang say as her stomach dropped feeling the rush of wind in her hair. She felt and heard a thump as someone crashed into the saddle.

"She's... not gonna make it..." Zuko muttered in concern. Toph sighed in relief hearing his voice.

"Of course she did." Zuko groaned in frustration. He slumped against the saddle and looked at Katara. "Thanks."

Katara's eyes widen. "You're welcome."

Toph scoffed and crossed her arms. "What happened? You were screaming his name."

Katara blushed and cast her eyes down.

"He got blown off the airship." Sokka laughed. "That was incredible."

"Thanks, but it didn't feel incredible." Zuko replied.

"What?" Sokka scoffed.

"How would you like it if you had to defend your own life against Katara?"

Sokka prodded his chin a few times before he answered.

"That wouldn't happen, Katara isn't crazy. Plus she's my sister, she would never hurt me."

The sibling smiled at each other and watched as Zuko's face turned sour and looked upwards.

"You must feel so lucky" He laughed sarcastically. "Not having a sister who doesn't want to kill for every two minutes must feel great. I'm green with envy."

"You don't have to be so cruel." Aang countered.

"I'd just like a sister who doesn't want to kill me. Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently." Toph smiled. This caused Zuko to furrow his eyes at her before they both burst out laughing. Aang looked at the Water Tribe siblings and the Koyshi warrior in confusion. Sokka just shrugged his shoulders and started shining his sword.

The sun was setting as the gang were flying over the sea discussing where to go. They didn't notice Appa slowly closing his eyes and snorting himself awake.

"Where could we go?" Aang asked.

"We could go to my summer house." Zuko offered.

"You mean the Fire Lord's house?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded and watched as they all looked at him in confusion and disgust.

"What? We haven't been back since my family was actually happy and that was a long time ago."

"We'll consider it." Sokka patted his arm, earning a growl from the fire bender.

"How about we camp like the old times?" Aang eagerly proposed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, plus his highness can rough it for a few days." Katara smirked.

"Fine. But my idea is better." Zuko defended himself.

They were suddenly thrown against the saddle as they heard a huge snore coming from the Sky Bison. Everything happened so quickly. Aang had rushed over calling Appa's name, Sokka had caught Katara before she fell overboard and heard Suki screaming Toph's name as the blind earth bender tumbled over the edge. Sokka watched as Zuko dived off Appa and plummeted towards the screaming Earth bender. Zuko grasped Toph's hand as soon as he reached her and spun themselves around. Zuko felt all the air rush out of him as his back hit the water, submerging him and Toph. He felt his eye's close, slowly losing his grip on the panicking girl. His eyes snapped open as he felt water enter his lungs, he snatched frantically for Toph and pulled both of them to the surface, spluttering for air. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" Zuko laughed.

"I hate water." She groaned, causing Zuko to chuckle more. They were suddenly rising in the air towards the awakened Appa. Katara moved her arms and hands gracefully, concentrating on the water. Sokka was by her side ready to grab them. Zuko handed Toph over first then grabbed Sokka's hand and he pulled him onto Appa's saddle.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sokka clapped the Fire bender on the back.

Zuko shrugged and thanked Katara for saving them.

"Appa's tired, we'll land there and set up camp." Aang pointed towards a cliff edge.

They started on constructing their camp. Sokka ensured that Suki's tent was next to his, Toph's earth tent was between Zuko and Aang and Katara between Aang and her brother. The gang separated the jobs between them and they went about completing their tasks. Suki was walking past her tent when she spotted Zuko standing by himself at the cliff face staring off into the distance. He looked distracted and miserable. Suki knew she shouldn't interfere but she cared for him and knew the pressure that was upon his shoulders. She approached him wearingly. Zuko turned her way and looked back towards the ocean.

"Do you think if I had come to my senses sooner, this war would have been over by now?"

Suki knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes and no." She answered him confidently.

"How so?" Zuko challenged.

"Well for one, it still would have taken the same time to master each element and second if you had

been with the Avatar from the beginning none of the adventures we've had would have be reality."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No." Suki smiled. "Do you?"

Zuko turned to her and smirked. "Of course I do."

Suki laughed and looked down.

"Of course, how silly of me. What do you regret if you don't mind me asking?"

Katara and Toph were sitting around the camp fire when they heard a girly laugh not far from them. Toph grabbed Katara's arm.

"Come on."

"What?"

"We're eavesdropping."

Toph pulled her effortlessly towards the laughter.

"Toph come on, we can't, what happens if its Sokka and Suki?"

"It's one of the two." Toph sniggered. The two girls hid behind a rock that gave a perfect distance for them to listen to conversation of the Fire Prince and the Koyshi Warrior.

"Toph. We shouldn't be doing this." Katara whispered quickly to her.

"Come on Sugar Queen, don't be a party pooper." Toph replied. "I think you'll like this."

Toph hushed Katara as Zuko began to speak.

"Where do I start?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I regret chasing the Avatar around the world for so long, I regret my choice in Bei Sing Se. I regret what I said to my Uncle, the only man who treated me like a person, a son. I turned my back on the one person who never gave up on me. The one person who didn't think I was a useless piece of trash."

"What did you say?"

"It's doesn't matter." Zuko muttered. "Anything else I could of said would have been better."

Suki put a hand on his arm and felt him flinch slightly.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes."

Zuko sighed and looked at her. "You think I'd have learnt by now."

"You're changing now. That has to count for something."

Zuko genuinely smiled at her. "Thanks Fan Girl."

"Fan Girl?"

"Sorry." Zuko laughed. "Toph gets to you."

"I'm going to find Sokka, thanks for trusting me with this."

Suki pecked him on the cheek before walking away.

"I know you're there. You may as well come out, Toph."

He heard a few rustle noises, before he saw the earth bender appear from behind the rock.

"Alright you got me." Toph smirked.

"What were you doing?"

"Eavesdropping of course." She stated. Zuko laughed and rubbed her hair.

"You have more in common with Azula then you think."

Toph stuck out her tongue. "Don't ever compare me to her again."

"It's not my fault you to are so alike. Katara has some characteristics of Azula to."

"Really. Like what?"

"Stubborn, only trust those closest, daddy's little girl and very hard to please."

Toph frowned, she sensed the water bender retreat, Toph frowned even more after what came out of Zuko's mouth next.

"But then she's nothing like her."

"Just tell her you like her."

"What!" He spluttered. "I don't like her."

"How many times have I told you not to lie to me."

Zuko sighed. "I hate you sometimes."

"Nah you don't" Toph laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

"How long have you known?"

"A while. You can't keep things from me. No one can."

"That must be useful."

"Most of the time, sometimes I don't want to know."

Zuko wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"You know. I've got a feeling that you like a certain blue arrowed boy."

Toph gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Well Sokka's taken, why not Aang?"

"He's in love with Sugar Queen, I don't stand a chance."

"Don't say that." He nudged her. "You're smart, strong and cute."

"I am not cute." She muttered.

"Yes you are." Zuko pinched her cheek and chuckled as she scrambled away from him.

"Sparky. I hate you sometimes."

"Nah you don't" He laughed. "Come on, let's head back."

Katara was serving the food when Toph and Zuko had arrived, they sat side by side whispering to one another. She caught Zuko's eye and he smiled, she scoffed and looked away. How could he, she thought, comparing her to his sister, after what the Fire Nation had done to her. She was caught up in her thoughts she didn't noticed when the Fire bender approached her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Katara snapped her head towards the deep, rough voice and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am nothing like your sister."

"I know you're not." Zuko looked at her confused. "What gave you that idea?"

Katara didn't want to admit she was eavesdropping but he couldn't get away with it.

"I heard what you said. I'm daddy's little girl?" She stood up and gave Aang his food. "At least my father has a heart."

She continued insulting him as she gave the rest of the gang their food.

"Your sister isn't human, she's a monster. She has no feelings, she's an empty shell. She-"

"She's still my sister." He spoke rather loudly.

Katara had turned and saw him crossed armed, staring at her and waiting for her to make a move. But she didn't, she stood there, glanced at Sokka who was staring back at her.

"Let me ask you a question. What are you going to do when you have face your sister and father?"

"Not hesitate."

Zuko took his place between Toph and Aang and broke a cracker in two. Aang cleared his throat and decided to brighten the mood.

"Wow, camping ... it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

" If you really want it to feel like old times, I could chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko joked.

The gang began to laugh and Sokka raised his glass.

"To Zuko, who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, he'd be our hero."

Everyone raised their glass and cheered.

"I don't deserve this." Zuko smiled slightly.

"Yeah. No kidding." Katara grumbled, seeing the odd expression on Zuko's face she raised herself from her seat and stormed off.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko sighed in reply and followed the distressed water bender.

"What's with him?" Zuko heard Sokka ask, in which Toph replied.

"You really are clueless."

Zuko found Katara sitting facing the water, her hair was flowing gracefully with the wind. Katara felt a presence and turned to see if it was her brother or Aang to trying to comfort her, when she saw Zuko she scrunched up her face and began to walk away.

"This isn't fair, everyone else seems to trust me now, what is it with you?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now?" She scoffed. "I was the first person to trust you. Remember? Back in Ba Sing Se and you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us."

Katara saw the guilt enter his eyes and watched as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really wanna know? hmmm, maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King" She suggested sarcastically, "Or I know , you could bring my mother back."

She purposely walked into his shoulder as she walked away. She stormed past the gang as they tried to call her and snapped the tent shut behind her. She heard a soft patter on the tent door and a quiet voice.

"Katara, can I come in?"

"No." She spat, she didn't mean to sound so venomous but Zuko frustrated her so much she needed to release her anger. Katara protested as Toph came in anyway followed by a distressed Suki.

"What did he do this time?" Toph asked as she slumped herself down beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Katara grumbled. "Please leave."

Suki made to leave but was stopped by Toph speaking.

"We aren't leaving till you talk to us. I can practically feel the anger coming off you."

"Fine you want to know?"

Both girls nodded. "Obviously." Toph stated sarcastically.

"Zuko is so obnoxious."

"We'll we knew that already." Toph joked, trying to lighten the mood. Then whispered seriously. "But he does mean well."

"Mean well?" Katara scoffed. "You must know a different Zuko."

"What do you expect him to do?" Toph defended her friend. "He's trying, he saved our lives, that includes mine."

"I know he did, I just.. ahhhhh." She grabbed her head in frustration and took a deep breath. "I just want him to put himself in my shoes, I want him to know what he put me through, the pain he caused me, I just want to know why he did what he did."

"He said Azula persuaded him." Suki shrugged.

"But there has to be a more to it."

"Maybe there isn't." Suki suggested. "Just get some sleep and see how you are in the morning."

She hugged her friend, bade them goodnight and removed herself from the tent rather quickly.

"Where's she going?" Katara asked, Suki usually stays until a solution was made.

"Sokka." Toph winked, making her cringe.

"Oh, no." Katara shook her head. "I didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you asked." Toph smirked. "Back to Sparky. He really wants to make it up to you."

"How would you know?"

"He told me. Plus the way he fusses around you, it's so obvious."

"You've talked about me?" Katara seemed a bit stunned.

"Of course, you're all he ever talks about." Toph shrugged. "It's sweet, but annoying."

Katara smiled slightly and sighed. "Sorry."

Toph waved her off. "Don't be silly. We talk about loads of other things."

"Like what?"

"Earth bending, fire bending, Aang, our constricted childhoods and a couple of other thing I don't want to mention."

"Come on Toph, I won't say anything."

Toph snorted and crossed her arms. "No way."

"It'll make me feel better." Katara whispered. Toph sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Fine. But not a word."

"You got it." Katara replied eagerly.

"I asked him about love and changes I'm feeling." She said almost inaudibly.

Katara was shocked, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were being cranky and all Zuko hater at the time." She stated. "Plus Sparky is a really good listener."

"How did it go?"

"Fine. He explained it all and said some stuff I'm still confused about."

"Such as?"

"His explanation of love." Toph sighed. "He said he wasn't sure what love was anymore, that he wasn't the best person to ask. Sparky said I should ask Aang since he was so love sick. I asked him why and he said that was obvious, even I could feel it with my feet."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked confused.

"He means that Aang is infatuated with you, he's in love with you."

Katara gasped. "Don't be silly. Aang doesn't love me."

"Please, you'd have to be blind not to see that." Before Katara could interrupt Toph continued, "I then said I wanted his explanation of love because I was embarrassed."

"What did he say?" Katara asked, she was interested in what Zuko would say, something like, love is stupid or irrelevant to my honour. Katara laughed inside.

"He said love was something you feel when you meet someone who can make you happy without trying, someone who drives you crazy but in a good way. Love makes your stomach do little flips and your hearts beats a million miles a minute when you see that special person. Sparky said that you would do anything for that person. Love is like.." Toph suddenly stopped.

"Love is like what?" Katara urged.

"Nothing. I didn't know what I was going to say." Toph got up patted Katara on the head. "Good talk. Goodnight."

She left abruptly and Katara was left alone with the one question 'love was like what?' She laid down and filtering her thoughts of the conversation she, Toph and partially Suki had just had. Yes Zuko was trying and he did mean well but why did he make her so mad. She groaned in annoyance then thought about what Toph had said about love. About Aang. If he did love her then did she? He made her happy without trying, but he didn't drive her crazy or make her stomach do tiny flips. Katara didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but her last thoughts was of how Zuko made her do everything that Toph mentioned.


	10. Forgiveness

Zuko was dozing off just when Katara's voiced echoed in his mind.

"You look terrible." She insulted. Walking past him to grab her hair brush. Zuko raised himself from his sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"I waited out here all night."

"What do you want?" She scoffed.

"I know who killed your mother."

Katara froze. Did he just say what she thought he said. She was proven right by what he said next.

"And I'm going to help you find him."

Her eyes widen as she turned to him but then she narrowed them.

"What are you trying to do?" She spat at him venomously. Zuko looked alarmed.

"I just said I know who killed your mother."

"I know, I heard you." She countered. "Are you trying to get my hopes up, trying to tear me apart? Why would you lie about something like this? I thought you understood what it was like."

"I do know. I'm going to help you find the man who took your mother away from you. The man was the leader of the Southern Raiders, a fire nation navy."

Katara turned away from him, finally after all this time. The man who took her will be brought to justice. She felt Zuko place a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Katara. Let me help you."

Aang was talking to Sokka as he fed Appa. Unknown to Aang, Sokka had blocked him out ages ago as he stuck out his tongue to concentrate on a necklace specially made for Suki. Sokka looked up when he noticed Katara and Zuko heading in their direction. He noticed Katara had a determined but vicious look on her face.

"I need to borrow Appa."

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang said jokingly.

"Yes, it is." She replied non humorously.

"Oh. What's going on?" Aang seemed surprised.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

Sokka was paying for attention now and had positioned himself next to Aang and demanded an explanation with his eyes.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him."

"Um...and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

Katara shook her head in dismay. "Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand."

She began to walk away.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

Zuko decided to defend Katara.

"She needs this Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." He countered.

"Fine, Maybe it is!" Katara spoke angrily. "Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!"

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent." Katara justified. "This man, he's a monster."

Sokka couldn't stay silent anymore, he needed to snap her sister from her funk.

"Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" She shouted at him.

"Katara!" Sokka recoiled.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute." Zuko mocked. "But this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world."

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness."

Before Katara could argue back, Zuko did for her.

"That's the same as doing nothing!"

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." She huffed and stormed away. Zuko stayed for a few seconds before following her. Aang and Sokka looked at one another in worry.

"Do you think she's right?"

"Violence isn't the solution." Aang confidently replied. "It never has been."

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive the man either Aang."

"Why not?"

"He killed our mother." Sokka said. "Do you forgive the people who vaporised your nation?"

"I do. They were only doing what they thought was right."

"How could you justify their actions. They wiped out you're people." Sokka exclaimed in irritation.

"Everything happens for a reason Sokka."

Sokka sighed and patted Aang on the back. He excused himself and went to find his sister. Sokka found her sitting against a rock, however she wasn't alone, she was joined by the Fire Prince. Sokka hid and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I knew he wouldn't understand." He heard his sister sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"You were just trying to help. Sometimes I understand why everyone has a soft spot for you." Sokka heard her chuckle and he peeped around the tree he was behind to see Katara nudge him affectionately.

"I'm sorry we can't go after him."

"Of course we can." Sokka noticed Zuko's confused face. "We'll just steal Appa when Aang has gone to sleep."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Has the big, strong Fire Prince lost his nerve?"

"What, no." He spluttered. "I just don't want to get one everyone's bad side again."

"I'll defend your honour if that happens." Katara giggled. Zuko gave her a look and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you accepted my help. It means a lot."

"Don't get all mushy." Katara smiled at him. "I'm glad you offered. I didn't think I'd ever be able to find closure about my mother's death. This means more to me than you know."

Zuko fiddled with his fingers for a moment before asking her.

"Are you still mad at me about last night?"

"A little. I'm nothing like your sister." She scoffed crossing her arms.

"I know you're not." Zuko agreed. "If you had stayed you would of known I then said you were nothing like her."

Katara's eyes widen and looked at the fire bender. "What?"

"If you had stayed you would of heard what I had said. But you know those characteristics I said are all good qualities."

"Daddy's little girl?"

"I would kill for a father who didn't think the worst of me."

Katara frowned and put a hand on his arm.

"Also being compared to Azula isn't so bad. I mean she's pretty deadly, confident and incredibly smart."

"That may be true, but she's also a monster. Ozai's mini me."

Zuko laughed. "Very true."

"Thanks for defending me back there."

"That's okay, Aang understands, it's just the Air Nomads have different views. The monks don't believe in violence, they think everything can be solved in a peaceful way."

"That didn't get them far did it?" Katara huffed.

"No, I guess it didn't. But he's trying to understand, he's been frozen for hundred years."

"Are you defending him?"

"No, no." Zuko quickly replied. "I'm just justifying why he said what he said."

"Do you agree with him?"

"Of course not." He scoffed. "I could never forgive my father for what he did to me."

"I wouldn't either. So you'll come with me tonight?"

"Of course." Zuko nodded.

Sokka walked back to where Aang was still feeding Appa and told him of his sister's plan.

"We can't let on that we know."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Aang asked.

"Try and convince her not to go." Sokka shrugged.

The gang had gathered round the fire as they were eating dinner. Toph sensed the tension between Katara and Aang.

"What happened guys?"

They all turned to her and they all made 'huh' noises.

"Why is everyone so tense?"

"Katara is turning into a two-headed rat viper apparently." Zuko shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"She found out who killed her mother and she wants revenge." Aang explained.

"Not revenge, justice." Katara butted in.

"Go for it Sugar Queen." Toph gave her thumbs up.

"Violence is not the answer." Aang raised his voice. "If you kill him, you'll be no better than him."

"There are some people in the world that don't deserve mercy." Zuko challenged.

"Every life is precious, we all have a right to live."

"Why are you defending the man who killed my mother?" Katara shouted.

"I'm not defending him, I'm suggesting instead of going down to his level, you should do the right thing and forgive him."

"What is with you and forgiveness?" Zuko scoffed. "Not everyone is worthy of forgiveness, you can't go around wily nily throwing it out, it's take a long while for someone to forgive, they must face the problem and decide for themselves whether that person is deem worthy of their forgiveness."

"Well spoken." Toph praised. Katara looked at him in affection and Aang simply stared at him.

"The monks say-"

"Enough about the monks!" Katara yelled.

Aang looked incredibly hurt and kept silent throughout the rest of the dinner. Suki was calming Katara down, while Toph was commenting that she didn't have to forgive anyone she didn't want to. Zuko tried talking to the Aang, but the air bender just ignored his every attempt. Zuko sighed, he spotted Sokka looking his way and shrugged in defeat. Zuko tried once more.

"Aang, please, Katara's is just very frustrated. You know how she is, once her mind is set on something, you can't stop her."

Aang glanced at Katara across the campsite, she was being hugged by Suki and he sighed.

"I just don't want her regretting what she'll do."

"You don't know what'll she'll do." Zuko pointed out. "What she feels now, may be different after she confronts him. She needs this Aang, you know inside she does."

"I know, I know." Aang put his head in his hands. "I just don't want her making the wrong choice."

"There is no wrong or right choice. It's Katara's decision, if she chooses to not to act then that's her choice." Zuko spoke a little too loudly and everyone was listening to their discussion.

"There is always a right and wrong choice, and killing this man is wrong."

"And that is your choice. You are not Katara."

"Yes, but I'm right."

Zuko groaned in frustration. "You are not Katara. You can't influence her to do what you want her to do. She is her own person. She can made her own decisions and shoving your beliefs in her face is making her more frustrated with you."

"She's never been like this before. If anyone has influenced her it's you." Aang accused.

"Me?" Zuko seemed surprised. "How?"

"You're anger and stubbornness. You've forced upon her that forgiveness is for the weak and violence is the key. You're just like you're father." Aang growled.

"That's enough Aang." Sokka interrupted. "Zuko has done nothing to Katara."

"How would you know, you're too busy clinging to Suki."

"Do not bring Suki into this." Sokka growled. "Our mother was murdered in cold blood. Water Tribe people do not forgive that."

"Why aren't you wanting revenge?"

"I am. I'm just not strong enough to face the killer of my mother."

"Can you forgive him?"

"No. I don't think I ever will." Sokka crossed his arms.

"You need to understand that not everyone is like you." Zuko spoke. "We've all led different lives, we've all experienced different things, we have different beliefs, different opinions. What you think may differ from person to person. We understand that forgiveness has been a big part of your life and we respect that but you need to understand that forgiveness is treated differently in other cultures. We want you to respect Katara's choice and support her no matter what."

They were all staring at Zuko in amazement, he was being so logically and soothing and it was a side of Zuko they had never experienced before. Katara was finding it rather distracting, especially since it was in her favour. Aang finally sighed in defeat and accepted what Zuko had said. He turned to Katara and bowed.

"I'm very sorry for what I said. I will support your choice and I'm sorry I forced forgiveness on you."

Katara nodded and smiled softly at him. "Sokka I'm also sorry."

"Don't worry about it buddy." Sokka slapped him on the back.

"Katara, can you promise that'll you'll think about it first? And ask me before taking Appa."

"Of course Aang." Katara faked promised. "Well I'm going to bed. Night guys."

Katara kissed Sokka on the cheek and left for her tent. Katara waited for everyone to enter their tents and ensured they were asleep before leaving hers to rouse Zuko.

"Zuko, wake up, we're leaving." She whispered rather anxiously. Her eyes widen slightly seeing Zuko's bare chest again. I'm never going to get used to this. She thought.

"Now?" He whispered back, "but I just got undressed."

"I can see that." She blushed. "Hurry up, we don't have all night."

"Alright, alright." He grabbed a shirt and ushered them both out of his tent and they picked up their packs before heading towards the sleeping Appa.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang emerged from behind a rock along with Sokka.

"Yes." Katara huffed in annoyance, she was trying to avoid a confrontation.

"It's okay, because I forgive you." Aang paused for a moment before saying. "That give you any ideas?"

Katara held in her anger in. "Don't try and stop us."

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Aang begged. "Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody goody." Zuko answered sarcastically, Katara stifled a laugh and so did Sokka.

"Thanks for understanding Aang." Katara felt bad if she didn't say thanks since he allowed them to take Appa. "Yip yip."

Sokka watched as his sister and the fire prince fade in the distance.

"You know, you're pretty wise for a kid."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"But you aren't always right." With that Sokka left him.

Sokka walked back to his tent to find Suki there waiting for him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Suki asked when she saw his face.

"Katara left with Zuko."

"I'm sorry. I know you tried to stop her." Suki patted a seat next to her. Sokka slumped down and sighed.

"I didn't try to stop her. I agreed with her. That isn't the worst part."

"What was that?"

"After all we went through to say it was Katara's choice, Aang still threw the forgiveness thing at her."

"Let's get some sleep, we'll talk to him in the morning."

Sokka smiled at her sweetly. "Thanks."

They kissed and snuggled down together.

Sokka and Suki woke with a start when they heard Toph yell out. Sokka grabbed his shirt and flung himself outside.

"What do you mean they left?"

"They left to find Katara's mum's killer."

"I know why they left, they didn't even say goodbye." Toph huffed and crossed her arms.

"Come on Toph. We'll have loads of fun without them." Suki came out and patted the earth bender on the head.

"Get off me." She grumbled swatting her hand away. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, let's see." Suki looked around and noticed Aang twiddling with his fingers.

"Now you have all day to train Aang, without Zuko or Katara to interfere."

Toph smirked. "That's true. Come on Aang we better get started."

It wasn't long before the rain started. Aang and Toph came back running, as the rain got harder. They all huddled together in Toph's earth tent and were making fun of Sokka.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, shhhhh, It's okay." Zuko hushed Katara. They had just confronted Yon Rha, the retired Southern Raider leader. Katara had rushed from the scene, trying to keep her tears in check. She had dissolved into Zuko when he approached, asking if she was okay. Zuko was never good with talking about feelings and felt out of place, this was Aang's job or the girls. Zuko took a deep breath and wrapped both arms around her. Katara stiffen slightly at first but then started crying harder.

"It's okay, Katara." He was hushing her gently, comforting her. He leaned his head on her and kissed her on her crown. Katara gasped and moved away from him.

"What was that?" She sniffed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, jumbling over his words in embarrassment. "I'm just not used to this kind of stuff. Mum used to do that when I was upset. I'm so sorry."

Katara giggled at his nervousness and wiped her tears away. "It's okay."

She grabbed his hands to stop his motioning and their eyes met.

"I got you to stop crying." Zuko said in triumph. "Maybe I'm not so bad after all."

This caused Katara to giggle again. "Thanks Zuko."

He shrugged. "I try."

They both smiled at each other, Katara then frowned again.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Katara saw his confused face. "You know, let him live."

"Do you think you did?" Zuko asked.

"Yes?" She said more as a question.

"Why didn't you, you know, kill him?" He asked nervously.

"I just couldn't." She sighed. "He looked so pathetic and tiny. I was just thinking if I did, I'd be just as pathetic." Katara looked at Zuko. "I don't think mum would of wanted that."

Zuko gave her a reassuring look. "I'm sure your mother will be proud."

Katara smiled and gave Zuko another hug. She realised they were both soaked to the bone.

"Maybe we should go back, before we catch a cold."

"Okay." Zuko responded, he raised himself off the ground and pulled Katara up. "But I'm not camping anymore, if we go back, we're going to my summer house."

"Alright your majesty" She bowed teasingly. "I'm sure it's more comfortable than the hard ground."

The rain had stopped and Appa shook himself, spraying the two with water.

"Oh Appa." Katara groaned. She water bended Zuko and herself dry before moving onto Appa. They climbed aboard, Zuko taking the reins and they were off with a 'yip yip'.

"Can you leave me at the summer house before you grab the guys?" Katara moved up to sit with Zuko on Appa's head.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Thanks, I'm not sure I'm ready to face them all yet."

Zuko put an arm around her shoulders. "And that is your choice."

Katara cracked a smile and they both started laughing. Appa landed and Katara let herself off.

"I'll be back soon." Zuko smiled. "yip, yip"

Zuko landed Appa and was greeted with a flustered Sokka, a nosey Aang, a curious Suki and a annoyed Toph.

"Where's Katara?"

"Did she forgive him?"

"What happened?"

"You didn't even say goodbye."

Zuko waited for them to calm down before speaking.

"She's at my summer house, you can ask her yourself and Katara ambushed me, so goodbyes were kinda impossible."

"Fair point, fair point." Toph replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sokka exclaimed. "Let's pack, my baby sister is waiting."

They all raced around gathering their stuff and chucking it onto Appa. Sokka was fidgeting too much while they flew.

"Come on Zuko, give us something." He pleaded.

"Oh alright!" He cried from Appa's head. "She didn't kill him."

Aang let out a huge breath he was holding, while Sokka thanked him. Sokka yelped when he saw her and demanded Zuko to land. As soon as Appa's feet landed Aang jumped out and ran to Katara. Sokka growled and stayed with Suki and Toph and Zuko followed Aang.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang fussed.

"I'm doing fine Aang."

"Zuko told me what you did or what you didn't do, I guess." Aang smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it, I wanted to take out all my anger out at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

Katara raised from the boardwalk and narrowed her eyes. "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him."

She smiled at Zuko. He looked worried. "But I am ready to forgive you."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he hugged her back and sighed in relief like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. They parted and looked one another in the eyes, causing an understanding between them, before Katara walked away. She saw her brother and just ran to him and embraced him.

"Katara, I'm so glad you're okay." Sokka worried. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No that's okay." Katara stated. "I talked it over with Zuko, he helped a lot."

"Remind me to thank him." Sokka smiled down at her. Suki came over and gave her a hug, Toph hung behind.

"Hey Toph, miss me?"

"No." She huffed, before throwing her arms around Katara's middle. "I just want you to know, what

you did was really brave."

Katara put a hand on her heart and looked at Sokka and Suki in amazement, they both smiled and shrugged. Toph withdrew and punched her.

"That's for not saying goodbye."

Katara rubbed her arm as they all laughed. Zuko and Aang came up and Zuko suggested they go inside before it gets dark.

"Lead the way, jerk bender." Sokka bowed. Zuko whacked him and started walking towards the house.

"Why are the doors broken?" Suki inquired.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "That may have been me."

They all looked at him. "Anyway that doesn't matter. The rooms are upstairs, go take your pick."

They all rushed past him and fought their way up the stairs, tripping each other up and insulting one another. Zuko sighed and followed them.

"I'm in this one." Sokka yelled out.

"This one's mine." Toph shouted.

"I'll take this one." Katara offered, while Aang stood defensively in front on the door. "Or not." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll use this one." She seemed happy.

Suki walked over to Sokka, whispering something. "I'm staying with Sokka."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Have you all finished?"

They all nodded eagerly. "I have one rule."

"Urgghhh, rules." Toph complained.

"No one is allowed in that room." He pointed behind him. "Is that clear?" He looked at Sokka narrowing his eyes.

"Crystal." Sokka nodded.

"Good, oh Katara, that's my room." Zuko added. Katara blushed and said she'd stay with Toph. Toph refused immediately.

"No way Sugar Queen, you're stuck with him."

Sokka made clear she was not sharing a room with the brooding fire prince.

"I'm not that bad." Zuko defended.

"I'm not letting her sleep in the same room."

"Alright, I'll sleep on the couch." He resolved. "Happy?"

"Very." Sokka clapped. "So what's for dinner?"

Katara couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning. She let out a frustrated sigh and stared at the ceiling. Katara felt bad leaving Zuko to the sofa, he seemed so uncomfortable when they left him. Ever since their trip she couldn't help but care for his welfare. Katara let out another sigh and raised herself from the bed.

"Stupid Zuko, making me feel for him."

She left her room, passing the forbidden room and down the stairs, feeling the walls as she went. She entered the sitting room silently to find an empty sofa, the blanket on the floor.

"Where's he got to?" She muttered suspiciously.

She went to the kitchen, then the courtyard, finally finding him, staring up at the moon. Zuko looked back when he heard her, smiled slightly then turned back.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No, you?" Katara answered, settling herself down beside him.

"That sofa does things to your back, you can't recover from." He joked, cracking his back.

Katara smiled, but when she noticed Zuko wasn't smiling she asked.

"What's wrong?"

Zuko sighed and looked at Katara. "I thought coming here would have been a good idea." He clasped his hands together and looked at them. "But all these memories keep flooding back."

He looked up towards the moon. "And I keep wondering, where did it all go wrong?"

Katara frowned, she placed her head on his shoulder. Zuko waited for a reply, since the water bender always had something to say, but when he heard soft breathing, he turned to see Katara snoozing on his shoulder.

"Hey, Katara, wake up." He gently whispered. She mumbled and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He sighed. Zuko picked her up bridal style and took her inside and into his old room. He gently placed her on his bed, he turned to go when she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." She mumbled.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll feel bad if you go back to the sofa." She pulled him onto the bed. "Just stay." She ordered.

"Alright, alright." He gave in.

"Just stay on your side." She put a pillow between them. Zuko turned to his side and fell asleep almost instantly.


	11. Drunken Love Confessions

Katara woke to an empty bed. She noticed Zuko's shirt on the floor and she blushed slightly.

"So that really did happen." Katara slapped her face gently. She picked the pillow she had divided the bed with and smothered her face in it and screamed lightly into it. She wandered to the window and saw Aang fire bending at Zuko, who was deflecting them with ease.

"Again." She heard him say. "More power."

Katara went down to watch, she arrived just as Aang shot more fireballs than he expected. One headed straight for Katara, her hand went straight to her waist, realising her water skin wasn't there her face lit up in horror. However Zuko had managed to jump in the way and deflect it.

"What was that?" He growled at Aang.

"I don't know." He panicked. "This is just so frustrating."

"Well throwing more than what I instructed will not help."

"I know. I'm sorry Katara." He bowed to her.

"It's alright." She smiled. "Thanks Zuko."

"You're welcome." He turned back to Aang. "Now do it again, but this time, let's not go overboard."

"Yes Stifu Hotman."

Katara stifled a laugh as Zuko groaned. Katara watched as both boys fire bent together, Aang was learning quickly and Katara was impressed. She got distracted a couple of times, watching a certain fire bender's muscles, the sweat glistening off his back and his shoulders. She would blush and look away before turning back to watch again. Suddenly there was a huge crash and Zuko immediately stopped and ran indoors.

"What was that?" Katara asked out loud.

"Don't know." Aang shrugged. "We better go."

Both benders ran after the prince. They found the disturbance by following the loud voices.

"What did you do?"

"It was an accident. I didn't know it would fall."

"Why did you even touch it?"

"I was curious."

Aang and Katara joined the rest of the gang just as Zuko let out a frustrated growl.

"What happened?" Aang asked, coming between Zuko and Sokka.

"I just touched it." He pointed to a broken vase on the floor.

"You're mad over a broken vase?" Aang looked at Zuko.

"That wasn't the only thing he smashed." Aang turned to Sokka, who sheepishly shrugged and shuffled out of the way so Aang and Katara could see a fallen bookcase, with pieces of glass and other sharp objects jutting out from underneath.

"Sokka." Katara sighed.

Toph let out a laugh. "You're very touchy about that bookcase."

"You would be to if you knew who it belonged to." Zuko snapped.

"It's just a bookcase." Toph answered.

"Get out." Zuko stated.

"Zuko." Aang moved to him.

"I said get out." He shouted.

They all took one look at his fierce face before retreating down the stairs. Zuko picked a shard up.

"Oh mum." He sighed and looked at the fallen bookcase. "Better get this cleaned up."

"Sokka what were you doing?" Katara sighed, as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"I was just looking." Sokka defended. "It wasn't supposed to fall."

Toph laughed and Suki sighed. "Did you apologise?"

"No, he was too busy shouting at me."

"Well obviously that bookcase is important to him." Aang pointed out.

"But he gets mad about everything."

"You should apologise, it's the right thing to do."

"Alright, when he comes down I'll say sorry." He agreed. "So what's for breakfast?"

"There isn't any food, you'll need to go into town."

They all spun in their seats to see Zuko leaning, arms crossed against the kitchen door. Sokka went towards him.

"I'm sorry for smashing that bookcase."

"I'm sorry I blew up in your face." Zuko replied.

Sokka opened his mouth then shut it again and just stared at him. Zuko pushed past him.

"So are we going?" He asked walking towards the front door, grabbing a cloak that was hanging on a hook. Toph followed him willingly, while the other four looked at one another before heading out to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Suki asked.

"To the town on this island." Zuko explained. "It has all the stuff we need."

"So we're shopping?" Sokka inquired, eyes shining in happiness.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied.

Sokka let out a little squeal and Zuko looked at him strangely, before covering his head with his cloak, shrouding his scar.

"Is it a good idea for you to come with us?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Zuko shrugged.

"Well, you're the Fire Prince, wouldn't everyone know you?"

"I was." He pointed out. "And no, I came here with Azula, Ty Lee and Mai and no one recognised my sister or I. It was nice."

"No offence, but wouldn't they know you because of your scar?" Sokka asked.

"I thought so to, but they had no idea who I was." Zuko turned to the little town they were about to enter. "Here we are."

Sokka grabbed Suki's hand before he whisked her away, heading straight towards the first stall. Aang took Katara to a toy stand, while Toph grabbed Zuko's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm blind." Toph explained. Zuko sighed and led the seemingly fragile blind girl through the crowd and ended up at a headband stall.

"Hello there, son. I can interest you in anyone of these." The stall keeper gestured to his immense range of headbands.

"What are they?" Toph asked.

"Headbands, you want one?" Zuko offered. He picked one up and placed it in Toph's hand. She felt it with interest and nodded in satisfaction, handing it clumsily back to Zuko.

"I'll take this one." Handing some coins over. The stall keeper thanked them before they turned and Toph crashed into two boys.

"Hey look where you're going." One boy growled at her.

"Why don't you." Zuko growled right back, his hood had slide back as Toph collided with them. The boys eyes all widen in surprise to see each other.

"It's you." One boy pointed, slightly trembling.

"No way." Zuko smirked. "Didn't think I'd ever see you guys again."

"Who are they?" Toph pulled gently on Zuko's sleeve.

"You trashed my house, my father almost killed me!"

"My father had to pay for the damages, you made!" The other boy exclaimed.

"Wait till I get hands on you!"

"Try it." Zuko growled. This caused the boys to flinch.

"You're not worth it." They walked off with their tails between their legs. Toph and Zuko burst out laughing.

"You made them tremble in their boots." Toph laughed.

Zuko placed the newly bought headband onto Toph's head, laughing along with her as they carried on walking towards different stalls. Meanwhile Katara and Suki were browsing jewellery when the two boys approached them.

"Ladies." They charmly greeted. "Chan and Ruon-Jian." Chan pointed to his friend. "Party tonight. You're both welcome."

Katara raised her eyebrows as the boys looked them up and down.

"Can my boyfriend come?" Suki asked, gesturing to Sokka, who was eyeing them both.

"Yeah, sure." Chan shrugged.

"And my other friends?" She asked, battering her eyes.

"Of course. See you tonight ladies."

The boys walked off, high fiving one another before looking back and winking at the girls.

"So smug." Suki scoffed.

"We're not really going right?"

"Of course we are." She grabbed Katara's arm. "It'll be fun. Plus we'll get to see prince grumpy at a social gathering."

Katara giggled. "That'll be a sight to see."

"What did those two want?" Sokka asked slinging her arm around his girlfriends shoulders.

"We got invited to a party." Suki answered.

"A party with fire nation teenagers?" Sokka asked.

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

"Excuse me?" Suki folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Sokka.

"What if they recognise us? I mean we kinda stand out."

"You mean you and Katara stand out, the rest of us could pass as Fire Nation."

"We're not going." Sokka stated.

"Come on honey bear. Please." She battered her eyes at him and clutched herself to him. "This is

time wasting stuff you've been missing."

"That is true." Sokka pondered. "Oh, fine, we can go." He finally gave in and pecked her on the nose.

"Yes." Suki smiled.

"Was it really necessary for me to come?" A grumpy Zuko asked as they entered through the door.

"It'll be fun." Katara smiled up at him, dragging Zuko inside, with the others following.

"Come on Katara, let's go check out the bonfire." Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Zuko. She turned and gave him a sad smile, which he returned with a small wave.

"I need a drink." Zuko sighed and headed towards the drink table.

Aang manoeuvred his way outside with Katara in tow.

"Woah, its huge." He exclaimed. Katara came to a stop beside him and looked up to see a massive fire, glowing brightly.

"Let's sit over there." Aang pointed over to a log near the fire. As Katara sat down, Aang moved closer to her.

"The stars are really pretty tonight." Katara said trying to distract Aang from herself.

"Not as pretty as you." He whispered, causing Katara to turn to him. Her eyes widen considerably as she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. She pushed Aang away rather harshly and put her hands to her lips.

"Why did you do that?" She gasped.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"We kissed at the invasion and in the Cave of two lovers, I thought we'd be together, isn't this what you want?"

"Aang, I.."

"Isn't this what you want?!" Aang was getting angry, jumping from his spot.

"No!" Katara yelled at him, standing up. Aang flinched away, but then his face turned dark.

"No?" He asked bitterly. "Leading me on all this time, kissing me."

"Kissing you?" She argued. "You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!"

Their arguing had caught the attention of several bystanders, including Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"That's because I was confused."

"Confused? I thought you loved me." Aang sounded sour.

"I do, I just... Not the way you want me to." Katara frowned.

"Then how?"

"I love you, I love you like how I love my brother." She explained.

"I can't believe you." Aang growled. "I can't go into the Avatar State because of you."

"What?" Katara gasped. Sokka had now intervened, wrapping an arm around his sisters shoulders.

"How is it her fault?"

"My seventh chakra was blocked because I left to save you from Azula! My chakra is blocked because I refused to let you go, because I thought you loved me back."

With that he ran away back into the house, Katara had tears in her eyes as she watched her friends head disappear into the crowd of Fire Nation teenagers. Sokka wrapped her into his arms and whispered to her that it wasn't her fault.

Katara wiped her eyes and sat back down with Sokka.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Katara moaned.

"I'm not really the best person to talk to, I'll go get Suki." Sokka got up and left Katara, with her head in her hands, waiting to hear the soothing voice of Suki.

"Hey sweetie, It's okay." Suki pulled Katara into a hug and stroke her back as the water bender sobbed.

"Hey, Katara, come on." Suki whispered.

"He's the Avatar, shouldn't I be head over heels after him?" Katara asked, unsure.

"Of course not." Suki smiled, "He's a boy underneath his Avatar title. Just like Zuko is a normal teenage boy underneath his."

Katara wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"I guess you're right. He has a nice singing voice too, never expected that."

Suki looked at her in confusion. "Singing voice?"

"Yeah. I caught him singing to Appa."

Suki giggled, causing Katara to laugh as well. "The best bit was he sang as Appa to."

Katara then frowned again, "I shouldn't be laughing. Poor Aang, why did I do that?"

"You can't help your feelings Katara, I'm sure he'll understand. Give him some time."

Katara sighed and put her head in her hands and Suki heard a quiet sob.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Suki jumped up. "Don't move."

The Koyshi Warrior ran indoors, her eyes scanning the room, locking onto her target.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Suki plucked the glass from his hand, hand on hip. Zuko turned his face brightened and he picked her up and squeezed her.

"Suki!" He slurred.

"Urrghhh, get off me." Suki struggled out of his grip. She sniffed his cup and sighed.

"I may be a little bit tipsy." He giggled at her.

"No kidding." She laughed. "I need your help."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside where Sokka and Toph were trying to cheer Katara up.

"Suki, where are we going?" Zuko asked. She pushed him down to sit on a rock a few feet away from their friends. Suki walked over to a boy lightly plucking a guitar, asking him if she could have a turn. She took it and placed the guitar on Zuko's lap.

"Here, play this."

Zuko stared at the guitar then up at Suki.

"Why?"

"Katara, she-"

"Okay." He grinned up at her, "but I'll need your help."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. Sokka raised his head as he heard a strong strum of a guitar, nudging his sister, he saw her raise her head, the sniffing stopped and a small gasp escaped his sisters throat.

Zuko looked over to Katara as he started singing.

(A Day to Remember - If It Means A Lot To You)

 _"And hey darling,_ _  
I hope you're good tonight._ _  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving._ _  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it._ _  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,_ _  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

 _La, la la la, la la la,_ _  
Till everyone is singing_

 _If you can wait till I get home,_ _  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last._ _  
If you can wait till I get home,_ _  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past._ _  
Well it might be for the best."_

Suki looked over to Katara who was watching Zuko intently and smiling softly. The Koyshi Warrior smiled brightly before singing herself.

 _"And hey sweetie,_ _  
Well I need you here tonight,_ _  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it._ _  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,_ _  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing_

 _La, la la la, la la la,"_

Then Zuko added his voice in with Suki's

 _"Till everyone is singing._ _  
La, la la la, la la la."_

Suki then stopped leaving Zuko to do the chorus

 _"If you can wait till I get home,_ _  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last._ _  
If you can wait till I get home,_ _  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past._ _  
Well it might be for the best."_

 __By now a few fire nation teenagers had gathered round to listen. Suki continued herself.

 _"You know you can't give me what I need._ _  
And even though you mean so much to me,_ _  
I can't wait through everything,"_

Then Zuko took over, singing happily.

 _Is this really happening?_ _  
I swear I'll never be happy again._ _  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends._ _  
I'm not some boy that you can sway.  
We knew it'd happen eventually."_

Everyone decided to join in the chorus, Zuko singing certain parts.

 _"La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
"(If you can wait till I get home)"  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
"(Then I swear we can make this last)"  
Now everybody's singing._

 _La, la la la, la la la,  
"(If you can wait till I get home)"_

 _Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
"(Then I swear we can make this last)"  
Now everybody's singing.  
La"_

"I wouldn't have done that if I was sober." Zuko whispered to Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior dragged him over to the others, Zuko stumbled a little and snorted.

"Is he okay?" Sokka laughed.

"He's had a bit to drink." Suki informed them. Sokka had an evil glint in his eye. He slung an arm over Zuko.

"Hey buddy, how about a drink?" Suki and Katara scowled at him. But Zuko smiled.

"Yes please, this party stinks."

The girls watched as Sokka helped Zuko back indoors.

"That's going to end in disaster." Suki laughed.

"Maybe we should stop them." Katara's mother instincts kicking in.

"Oh pish posh, let them have some fun." Toph smiled. Katara sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I think I might just head back." Katara announced and started to leave when Suki and Toph joined her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Quoting drunken Zuko. 'This party stinks.'" Toph answered. Suki linked Katara's arm with hers and added.

"Plus the three of us can have as much fun as two drunk boys."

Katara giggled and blessed the moon for having such great friends.

The girls were in Katara's (Zuko's) room when they heard shouting and laughter outside. Katara and Suki went to the window and laughed at what they saw. Sokka and Zuko had their arms around each other bottles in the other hand and were insulting each other while Aang was ahead of them laughing at his friends state.

"I think I love Suki." They heard Sokka exclaim, Katara turned to her warrior friend and saw that she was blushing and Toph joined them.

"So do I." Zuko agreed.

"No you don't. I do."

The boys starting nudging one another saying they loved Suki more. Sokka accidently tripped and elbowed Zuko in the face.

"Alright, you love Suki more." Zuko frowned rubbing his face before taking another sip of his drink. "But I love Toph more than both of you."

"You love Toph?" Aang asked a little jealously seeping through his words.

"Of course!" Zuko cried out. "I love her more than Suki." He put a hand over his mouth and gasped, then shouted out loud. "I'm sorry Suki!"

The girls were laughing. "This is the best night of my life." Toph snorted.

"What about Katara?" Sokka asked. "I know Aang loves her, but, I love her most."

"No way I do." Zuko argued.

"She's my sister, which means I love her most."

"But I love her. I told Toph." Zuko seemed confused.

"You did what?" Aang asked wide eyed and a little angry.

"I told Toph that I love Katara." Zuko answered again. "But I love you as well Aang."

"I wouldn't mind having you as my brother in law." Sokka confessed.

In the house Katara and Suki were staring at Toph.

"What?"

"Was what Zuko said true?" Katara asked.

"What?"

"That he told you he loved Katara?" Suki urged. Toph crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"I'm not saying a word."

"Toph." Katara threatened her sweetly. "If you don't us, I'll tell Aang you like him."

"Who told you about that?" She squeaked. "It was Zuko wasn't it. I'm gonna kill him."

"I figured it out myself." Katara smiled mischievously at her. "So are you going to enlighten us...or..."

Luckily for Toph, the boys had made to the front door and crashed into it causing them to burst out laughing. The girls snuck down the stair and watched the them. Sokka was snoozing on Zuko's shoulder as the fire prince was giving Aang a quizzical look.

"So what did she say?"

"She said she didn't love me like that."

"Well at least she told you now and not when you're married with kids."

Aang frowned at him. "I guess so. It just hurts you know?"

"Yeah, but you'll get over it. I know Toph will be pleased." Zuko wriggled a finger at Aang before

continuing. "She has a crush on you."

"She does?" Aang smiled slightly.

"Yeah, she told me not to tell anyone, especially Aang. So don't tell him 'kay?"

"I won't." Aang promised, giggling at Zuko. "You know, you're more fun when you're drunk."

"Do you love Katara?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"I thought I did." Aang whispered.


	12. True Feelings Revealed

**I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is chapter 12 - True Feelings Revealed**

* * *

Sokka woke to a splitting headache and a bad taste in his mouth. He felt something move beside him, he rolled over to see the fire prince's body twisted uncomfortably, sleeping. Sokka smiled in amusement when the fire prince snorted himself awake. Zuko groaned in pain as pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"I'm never drinking again." He mumbled.

"Me either."

Zuko smirked at his friends state, "You look terrible."

"You should see yourself."

They both laughed then instantly moaned in pain as the loudness of their laughter aggravated their headaches.

"What happened last night?" Sokka asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

"Morning sleepy heads." Suki greeted.

The two boys eventually made their way downstairs to find the rest of the gang gathered round the table. Sokka and Zuko grunted in reply and instantaneously sat down and rested their heads on the table.

"I'm guessing we aren't fire bending this morning?" Aang asked smugly.

Zuko raised his head at Aang, shook his head and replaced his head back on the table. Aang smiled brightly, having wriggled his way out of training.

"Come on Toph, we can spend extra time earth bending."

Aang grabbed Toph by the arm and dragged her outside. Suki went to Sokka's side and rubbed his back gently, offering him a glass of water.

"Drink this."

Zuko peeped at Katara, a glass of water in hand, thrusting it at his face. With some effort Zuko and Sokka managed to down the glass and hand them back. Sokka felt his stomach lurch, he ran from the table towards the bathroom, leaving a worried Suki in his footsteps.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko answered. "Just need to lay down."

Katara followed him to the courtyard, where he proceeded to lay in the sun and relax. He sighed in relief and smiled slightly. That was before Katara watched as Toph ran and jumped on top of him. She smothered a laugh as Zuko grunted and bolted up right in surprise.

"What the hell?! Get off of me." He grumbled. Toph snorted in laughter as Zuko shoved her off. "Shouldn't you be training Aang?"

"I am. He's pushing rocks up the hill behind the house."

"Just shoo." Zuko motioned with his arms. "Dad is trying to relax."

Toph rolled her eyes and left to continue her earth bending lesson. Katara went back inside, not wanting to bother the prince and went in search of her brother and girlfriend. She found them lying in bed, cuddling. Katara sighed and headed back downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table. Her thoughts took her back to last night, Zuko's drunken confession circling around her head. Was he serious? Or was it the alcohol talking? She could ask, but Katara was afraid of the answer, she could make a fool of herself. The water bender frowned and buried her head in her arms.

"Hey, you okay?"

A voice interrupted her, she found the Fire Prince sitting down opposite her, confusion on his face.

"I'm fine, just bored, I guess." Katara shrugged helplessly.

Zuko had a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He offered.

"That sounds good." She smiled.

They headed outside, Zuko leading the way, before Katara managed to keep in stride with the fire bender. They walked a few meters before Katara broke the silence.

"How's your head?"

"It's okay now."

"So, where are we going?"

"Just down the beach and back."

They fell into comfortable silence, both giving each other side glances. After a while Zuko stopped, tugging his shirt off and motioned to the ocean. Katara grinned brightly at him before she threw her clothes off and ran into the sea. She began water bending and she felt alive. Her eyes fell on Zuko who was standing on the beach, arms folded, a massive smirk on his face. She bent a massive wall of water and watched as Zuko's face turned to horror as he got soaked to the bone. Blue and gold eyes connected as golden orbs turned deadly. Zuko ran into the ocean and jumped on Katara and pulled her under. They broke the water, both panting for air with massive grins plastered on their faces as they treaded water.

"Thanks for this Zuko."

"It's nothing." He shook his head. "I guess I needed this to."

* * *

They made it back before dinner, Suki was at the fire, stirring. Katara emerged and Suki was at her side in an instant.

"Where have you been?"

"I was at the beach." Katara shrugged, pushing past her and tasted the stew. "Oh god." She spat it out. "What is that?"

Suki crossed her arm and scowled. "Dinner."

"What did you put in it?"

Suki shrugged and they both began laughing. "So did you have fun with Zuko?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" Suki shook her arm. "Tell me."

"We walked and swam."

"Kissing?"

Katara grew red. "Suki!"

"What?" She smirked. "Did you or not?"

"Did she what?" Sokka asked as the boys plus Toph entered the room.

"Nothing." Katara quickly answered.

"Don't think you got out of this." Suki whispered in her ear, before settling down next to her boyfriend. Katara sighed in relief and went back to fixing Suki's cooking disaster.

Dinner consisted of Aang telling Zuko all about his earth bending lesson with Toph joining in. Suki eyeing Katara knowingly and the water bender staring at her stew. Sokka was oblivious to everyone as his was one with the food, scoffing it down.

"What did you do today Katara?" Her head shot up at the question, eyes landing on grey.

"I went to the beach with Zuko." Sokka and Aang eyed Zuko suspiciously.

"Did you have fun?" Suki winked at her.

Katara choked on her stew. "Y-yes. I'm going to turn in early, the swim made me tired." She reached the door. "Night guys."

Katara laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She heard someone knock and enter the room, she looked over to see Zuko approaching her cautiously. He lowered himself on the bed and placed his hand on their divider pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired, that's all." She sighed.

Zuko nodded and laid down beside her, "I'm pretty exhausted. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She whispered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Katara twisted her body to face Zuko.

"No. It's nothing."

"If you're sure." Zuko sighed as Katara faced her back to him once again. "I know there is something wrong."

"You're not going to drop it are you?" Katara huffed.

"Probably not."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked.

"Bits and pieces. Why?"

"Well you said some things that got me thinking and then this afternoon and Suki won't leave me alone. I just. Aaarrrrgghhhh!" Katara pulled on her hair to emphasise her frustration.

"What did I say?"

Katara cound sense the hint of fear in his voice and complemented whether or not to tell the truth.

"You let some feelings out and I was wondering if they were honest or drunken words?"

"Why are you beating around the bust. What did I say?" Zuko frowned.

Katara stared into his shining golden eyes and refused to say a word.

"Look," Zuko ran a hand through his hair, causing Katara to heat up. "Whatever I said to cause you to panic, I'm sorry. But." Zuko rested his chin on the dividing pillow. "I meant every word."

"You did?" Katara eyes widen and her hand came up to cover a gasp.

"When I'm drunk I confess things I shouldn't." He shrugged. "I can't help it, it just slips out."

"So that means you-"

"-I what?" Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

"You lo-"

"-Katara? Can I come in?"

Katara and Zuko's eyes widened in alarm, glancing at the door.

"In an minute." Katara spluttered in return. Zuko scrambled off the bed and scanned the room for a hiding spot. Katara pushed him over to the wardrobe and stuffed him inside.

"Oi, be careful." Zuko snapped quietly. Katara rolled her eyes and put a finger to her lips. She smirked as he crossed his arms and gently closed the door. She rushed back to the bed before calling out.

"Okay Suki, you can come in now."

The Kyoshi Warrior entered and placed herself beside her best friend.

"I'm sorry about before. I just get really excited about love."

"It's okay."

"So. Do you like him?" Suki couldn't help but ask. It was in her girly genes to get every ounce of juicy detail. Katara sighed and decided to let her friend have her way.

"Honestly? I think I do."

Suki squealed in delight and grasped Katara's hands.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"We're in a middle of a war. Now is not the time." Katara frowned.

"Katara, love doesn't wait. Neither does war. You have to tell him."

"But what if we can't be together after the war?"

"Then you enjoy the time you have now. Come on Katara, live a little."

"I'm not sure."

"Zuko is the Prince of the Fire Nation. How many princes do you expect to meet?"

A suspicious thud echoed throughout the room and Sukis eyebrow popped out.

"What was that?" She whispered suspiciously.

"Nothing, probably a rat." Katara blurted out, trying to act natural. She completely forgot about her uninvited guest hiding in the wardrobe. Her eyes widened considerably. He knows.

"You should tell Zuko about the rat, among other things."

"I will, thanks Suki." Katara forced a smile before faking a yawn. "Gosh, I'm so tired."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll leave."

The Kyoshi Warrior headed over to the door and turned around to address the water bender.

"Just tell him yeah? I think you'd make a great queen."

"SUKI!" Katara squealed. She heard a tinkling laugh sound in the hall way. Katara turned her eyes to the wardrobe where the subject of the previous conversation was hiding. She hoped he's stay there til she fell asleep. Of course much to her luck he emerged seeming shy and awkward, shifting from foot to foot. He began to open his mouth when Katara cut him off.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow. This is so embarrassing,"

She covered her face when she noticed him grow red. Katara heard him shuffle to the door.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

* * *

The next morning Katara woke to yelling. She dragged herself to her window and peered out to see Aang bouncing around the courtyard avoiding fire balls fired his way, she backtracked the fire to see the prince angrily throwing fire at the air bender.

"Stop dodging." Zuko snapped, sending a fire wall at Aang, he airbended to eliminate the flames. "No air bending!" Zuko growled, creating fire whips, throwing them around his head a couple of times before lashing out at the frightened air bender.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Aang screeched, barely dodging his teachers flames. Aang knew something was wrong when he was woken by his stifu. He was grumpy, well more than usual. He gave the air bender clipped answers, gave him the cold shoulder, barely talk to him unless to give him an order. When they had progressed further in their training Zuko became relentless, almost savage in his fire bending. Aang had tried talking to him, asking what was wrong, receiving more fire in response.

"I'm teaching you a bit of the Fire Nation's ruthlessness."

Aang could see the tiny flames emitting in the fire benders eyes. He needed an out and was glad when Katara came rushing out of the house, water in hand. She whipped her water at Zuko's flames and extinguished them. Zuko eyes snapped to the intruder and his eyes softened and instantly relaxed his stance.

"Can we help you?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"What were you doing?" Katara exclaimed. "You could see Aang was struggling."

"Well I don't think the Fire Lord is going to slow up for the Avatar do you?"

Katara placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think you know." He snapped, before he stormed back into the house. Katara frowned after him and hugged herself in guilt.

"What's up with him?" Aang asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

* * *

She found him dangling his legs over the veranda however he wasn't alone. She hid behind the wall, peeking out from behind to spy.

"I told her. Youknow that I love her."

"How did it go?"

"She said it back."

"That's great Sokka." Zuko mumbled.

"What's up man? You seem down." Sokka nudged the older teen.

"Don't worry about it." The young man shrugged.

"Is it about Katara?"

Zuko snapped his head up to the Water Tribe warrior and mentally slapped himself for giving it away. Sokka chuckled and tapped his fingers on the bar.

"You know, I know." The warrior looked out in the distance. "You should tell her."

"I tried to last night. But she just cut me off." Zuko sighed.

"What happened?"

"I'd prefer not to go into the details. But lets say it was bad timing."

"Getting angry won't help." Sokka pointed out. Zuko sighed and planted his chin on the bar and glanced at Sokka.

"Why are you helping me get with your sister?"

"Because she likes you and you like her and you wouldn't be a bad brother in law."

Zuko snorted. "You're not as oblivious as I thought."

"This is my baby sister. I always know what's going through her head."

"I better go apologise to her."

Zuko bade the warrior goodbye and bumped into Katara when he turned the corner. He grabbed her arm before she fell and they locked eyes, standing a breadth apart. Katara's breath caught in her throat as Zuko leaned closer.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

The water bender nodded, refusing to break eye contact. She watched him blink and look to the side. He grasped her hand in his and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." He murmured. "Can I talk to you? You know, away from your brother."

Katara led him down the hall and they entered Zuko's bedroom. She guided him to the bed and they sat opposite one another. Katara looked up at him in expectation and watched as he wrung his hands and pulled at his collar. Zuko began sweating, he'd never been this nervous before. Where should he start?

"I like you." The Fire Prince blurted out. His mind processed what he said and face palmed, groaning in his hand. Katara giggled and removed Zuko's hand away from his face.

"I like you to." She smiled at him. They began moving towards one another like a two magnets. They were rudely interrupted by a knock and Zuko jumped from the bed and scratched his neck.

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up." He motioned to the door. "I'll just."

He shuffled to the door and opened it, looking down he was faced with a dirty Air bender.

"Oh hey Zuko. Is Katara here?" He chirped.

"Er yeah, she's just, yeah." Zuko manoeuvred around him and closed the door, not wanting to intrude.

That night Zuko was back in the bed, the dividing pillow gone. Katara was curled into the fire benders chest and smiled to herself as they fell asleep, feeling comfort that Zuko wanted this to.


	13. The Ember Island Players

**Hey guys! I'm updating at last! Sorry for the wait! I just got distracted from my other stories xD**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Katara woke up once again to an empty bed. She ended up sitting with Toph as Zuko and Aang trained. They were interrupted by Suki and Sokka as Sokka came barging out of the house exclaiming.

"You're never going to guess what we found."

"Enlighten us." Zuko wiped his brow.

"There's a play about us!" Sokka exclaimed, shoving the poster into Zuko's face before showing it to his sister and Aang.

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki explained.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara's eyes widened.

"Listen to this." Sokka shushed them. " The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

" Ugh. My Mother used to take us to see them." Zuko sighed in disappointment. "They butchered Love Amongst The Dragons every year."

The gang turned to him with raised brows before Katara spoke, frowning at her brother.

"Sokka do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

"Come on, a day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka exclaimed in disbelief.

"If it makes you feel better, you can dress as your favourite character." Suki added, pointing to the words, thrusting it under Katara's nose.

"Come and dress as your favourite character, best dress wins a special prize."

Aang perked up at this and poked his head over Katara's shoulder. "A prize?"

"Doesn't say what though." Katara pondered. "I guess we could go."

Sokka whooped and fisted the air. Zuko groaned in his hand and Toph patted his head in sympathy.

* * *

The gang was walking through the town towards the theatre, glancing from side to side at the decorations for the play, kids were dressed up, Sokka pointing at the young boys dressed as himself. They arrived at the theatre, Zuko remaining outside as the rest of them went to buy the tickets. Zuko glared at people staring at him for too long, either admiring his so called costume, or pointing out his scar. He wanted to snap and yell that his scar wasn't on the wrong side. Zuko felt a tug on his sleeve. He peered down to see a boy of five or six trying to get the fire benders attention.

"I like your Zuko costume." The boy exclaimed. Zuko took note of the boys outfit, he had a mask hiding half his face, painted red for a scar. He had a handmade fire nation crown in his top knot.

"Yours is good to." Zuko smiled, bending down. "Your scar is on the correct side to."

"It is? But everyone else's is on the other side."

"I know," Zuko let out a little huff. "But between you and I, we're right."

The boy smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the taken aback fire bender.

"Tulon!" A man and woman made their way towards them.

"You know you shouldn't run off like that!" His mother cried scooping the boy up in her arms. "What if someone had taken you?"

"I'm sorry mama." The boy frowned then pointed at Zuko. "But look, his scar is on the same side as mine."

Both parents looked up to see Zuko waving slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm so sorry Tulon bothered you, he's a huge Zuko fan."

"He is?" His eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Are you a Zuko fan to?"

"You could say that." Zuko smiled.

"I'm Yazma, my husband, Brazon."

"I'm-"

"Wang Fire." Sokka butted in, bowing with the others in tow. "This is my girlfriend Jun, my sister Sapphire, you've already met her fiancé, Lee and these little rascals are Lee's siblings."

The gang were all staring at Sokka in disbelief. He just shrugged and smiled at the fire nation family.

"Oh when did he propose?" Yazma sighed romantically, "Where's the ring?"

Katara panicked, _ring? was I supposed to have a ring?_ She froze when she felt something meld to her finger. She looked down to see Toph holding her hand, bending the space rock Sokka gave her to her finger. Toph moved from her and grasped onto Zuko's hand. Yazma grasped Katara's hand and brought it to her chest.

"It's beautiful."

"Oh, um thank you." Katara stared at the band around her finger.

Tulon was staring at Toph. "Are you blind?"

"You don't ask people that Tulon, it's rude." His father frowned, grasping the boy's hand.

"It's okay." Toph reassured. "I am blind. I thought it'd be perfect for Toph."

"Awesome." The boy smiled.

"Come along Tulon, we better take our seats." His mother ushered them away before turning back to the gang. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. I hope one of you wins the costume contest."

The gang waved to them, before Toph pulled on Zuko's arm. "Can we go inside, my feet are killing me."

They entered the theatre, taking their seats. "Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara ensured the annoyed earth bender.

* * *

"That wasn't a good play." Zuko frowned, walking next to Katara.

"I'll say." Aang seconded.

"No kidding." Katara agreed.

"You said it." Toph nodded.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka spoke, trying to be optimistic. They entered the pub where the contest competition was taking place. They sat at a table and waited patiently. They were called up one by one by category. The gang laughed as Zuko along with Tulon were eliminated in the first round for having their scars on the wrong side. Zuko scowled trying to keep his anger at bay, slouching in his chair, arms crossed, pouting slightly. Katara and Toph didn't go much better being eliminated after two rounds. Since the others were also in their fire nation uniforms they were also eliminated.

They were sitting outside in the courtyard, silent. Aang was watching Toph bending the piece of space rock that she got back from Katara. They were glancing at the older kids in their groups, waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"I can't believe none of us won the costume competition!" Sokka exclaimed. "I mean we are the real deal!"

"It didn't help we were dressed in fire nation attire." Suki pointed out.

"He is fire nation!" Sokka pointed at Zuko who glared at him. "It's not my fault his scar is on the wrong side."

"IT"S NOT ON THE WRONG SIDE!" Zuko's anger finally snapping, fire flaming in his eyes. He stormed off back into the house.

"Someone hit a nerve." Toph smirked.

"Why is it always me?" Sokka groaned, about to head inside when Katara touched his shoulder.

"I'll go." Katara smiled at her brother, before going to find her grumpy boyfriend. She found him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Zuko."

Zuko twisted his head before staring up at the ceiling again. "They cheered."

"What?" Katara asked, sitting on the bed.

"They cheered when I died." Zuko sat up, sadness flicked through his eyes. "I died and my people cheered."

"Zuko." Katara frowned, she didn't know what to say.

"How can I run a nation if they hate me?"

"You're strong and they'll learn to love you." Katara ensured.

"How can you know?"

"I did."

Zuko let a smile grace his features before he brought an unexpected Katara into his arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Katara blushed heavily, as Zuko pulled back slightly their faces inches apart. Zuko flickered down to her lips and Katara's heart began to beat fast. He leaned in and their lips met, Zuko ran a hand down her arm and the other reached up around the back of her neck. Katara's hands grasped his tunic as their kiss deepened. They broke apart, Katara touching her lips in astonishment, smiling shyly at the fire bender.

"Sorry, I just-"

"-It's okay." Katara giggled. "It was nice."

"You're really beautiful." Zuko blushed, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Katara averted her gaze and hid her face in her hands.

"You're so embarrassing." Katara peeked at him through her fingers. Zuko laughed and grasped her hands, removing them from her face. He pecked her on the nose and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Woah." Katara squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"Just cuddling you." Zuko sighed into Katara's hair, wrapping his arms around her. Katara sighed and relaxed into Zuko's arms. She fell asleep mellowed by the scent of ash and the feel of the fire bender stroking her brown, curly locks.

* * *

 **I skipped the play part because its the same and far too much trouble. Basically the part where Aang and Katara talk on the balcony didn't happen cause Aang is over his feelings for Katara and going for Toph. So tada!**


	14. Creepy Grandpa

**_I only wish to apologise. Sorry. 2015 shit. But hey look! Another chapter xD_**

 ** _So the Comet is two days away and Aang disappears. June joins the story and they end up back at Ba Sing Se!_**

 ** _Sorry again. I'll try and keep up! I swear!_**

* * *

The small fire fizzled out along with Zuko's anger as the fire bender slid down the trunk of the tree in annoyance. He stared into the blackened and burnt patch of ground he had taken his anger out on, closing his eyes and letting out a much-needed breath. A small amount of smoke escaped his throat and he shook his head in defeat. How many breaks did these guys need? This was nothing like he was used Fire Nation military required or more like never elicited breaks. It was work or be worked over. There were no excuses, do your job and you won't be replaced or worse banished for desertion. Having little time to train Aang was starting to agitate Zuko and a tense Prince of the Fire Nation was not something people in his company enjoyed. Zuko let a small fire emit from his palm and watched it as it danced with the slight breeze that ruffled the trees. It had been over an hour since he stormed away after Katara had intervened and took Aang's full attention away from the much-needed training. Zuko sighed squishing the flame and stood where he sat. Perhaps it was time to head back now that he had calmed, the anger had dissipated with his burst of heated fire.

As he neared the edge he could hear yells of excitement and cheers of delight. He rose a brow in curiosity having though that this area of the beach was secluded. The new rise of rage escalated when he saw Aang giggling along with Toph as they watched Suki compliment Sokka's _'masterpiece'_. Zuko's good eye twitched in fury. This is what they're doing? Sitting around while his father was finalising his war preparations. Zuko didn't even attempt to soothe his wrath before he felt the fire leaving his palm.

After scaring the Avatar, chasing him through his family home and being thrown by the kids bending into a tree, Zuko had to listen in horror of their plans to wait until after Sozen's Comet passed to strike. The Fire Prince quickly flattened their hopes and watched as each and every face fell in despair before the water tribe warrior quickly lit the fading light once more. Now here Zuko sat bowl in hand after showing the Avatar how to redirect lightning and watch the air Nomad hesitate to decapitate the 'Melon Lord's' head. It was an eventful day and Zuko was looking forward to a well-rested sleep. To his horrid luck sleep was the last thing on his mind as his teammates minus Aang who stormed off were now discussing their air bender friend.

"What's he thinking?" Sokka pulled at his hair. "It's simple."

Toph snorted. "It's not that simple."

"It does go against everything he knows." Katara sighed, clasping her hands together. "I just don't understand why he can't see that we're just trying to help."

"I'm sure he does." Suki patted Sokka's arm as the teens sighed. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Zuko?" Toph rose a brow suspicious of the scarred teens lack of contribution. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Only if Aang doesn't come up with a plan then you can say goodbye to your homeland," Zuko spoke gravely rising from his position and begun to walk away.

"Woah, that's harsh dude." Sokka gaped as Toph flinched.

"That's reality. I seem to be the only one taking any of this seriously!" Zuko snapped rather ruthlessly swinging around to address the group. "You can't expect everything to work itself out!"

"We don't" Sokka frowned angrily. "I'm taking this as seriously as you are."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing not five hours ago?" Zuko swung his arm out in desperation. "You really think you're taking any of this seriously?"

"Of course I am!" Sokka stood standing defensively against the fire bender.

"The world is about to end and all you can do is make a sandcastle!" Zuko growled. "Aang has some serious consequences to consider and you're not helping by distracting him with your futile attempts."

"You ride him so hard he's begging to be set free." Sokka snapped. "You're the one driving him to boiling point and you keep pushing."

"Fine! If you think you can teach the Avatar fire bending better than me then be my guest!" Zuko snarled. "Maybe he'll listen to you!"

The group watched Zuko storm away almost waiting for the prince to catch fire. Zuko left the infuriating water tribe warrior to snipe about him and left in search of the small air bender. He caught noise of Aang as he headed to his room. The Avatar was silent meditating and the fire prince watched and his resentment dissipated. He supposed the boy did listen. Well sometimes. The dismayed sigh that escaped Aang and the pinch of his eyes had Zuko lightly knocking on the open door before entering.

"Zuko?"

"Aang. May I sit?"

"Sure." Aang motioned for Zuko to join him and waited for the fire bender to announce why he was here.

"I understand that killing my father is not an option for you." Zuko began, eyeing the clenched fists of the air bender. "And I know that your beliefs are important to you."

"Where are you going with this?" Aang cocked a brow as the two stared out into the water.

"I don't want you to misunderstand me. But sometimes your own beliefs need to be put aside for the greater good." Zuko silenced the boy quickly as he turned on him ready to interject. "I'm not saying that you should. If you find another way to take out the fire lord without taking his life then so be it. Just if it comes down to the worse case scenario, what's more important, your beliefs? Or the world?"

Aang watched helplessly as Zuko nodded once bidding him a good night before he rose and left the bald boy staring out into the ocean complementing the prince's words. He was right of course, the prince was wise for his age, his uncle instilled that in him Aang was sure.

"We'll just have to come up with something won't we Momo?" Aang sighed as he scratched the back of the animal's ear, despair slowly edging its way into Aang mind.

* * *

To find the Avatar gone twisted Zuko's stomach. Two days and he flees. Coward. The gang had split up to find the boy among the island only for The Fire Prince along with Toph to circle the beach and return to the house sitting patiently as Katara and Suki arrived shoulders sagged in defeat.

"No sign?" Suki asked from afar.

"No, it's like Twinkle Toes vanished literally."

Zuko held his hand between his hands, glancing over to Katara who he hadn't spoken too since last night. She was wracked with worry, Zuko knew talking about his argument with not only Sokka but the rest of them would only distress her further. He was about to move towards her when Appa's roar sounded and the gang glanced up to see a deflated Sokka.

Before they knew Zuko had the group piled on Appa and had them flying towards the Earth Kingdom. As they landed outside a small tavern Sokka began to question the prince's sanity, entering the pub, the smell of alcohol hit them hard. Katara almost gagged and Sokka had to cover his nose.

" And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara sidled up beside the prince. Zuko glanced around the room finding his target and pointing towards a familiar woman who was chugging down drink after drink.

"June."

The gang watched as the woman defeated her opponent and slam herself back into her chair flicking her locks behind her ear. She turned her eye to the door and waited for the boy who had asked for her services long ago to approach.

"Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle and he's not here."

June took a sip from her cup noting the slight hint of guilt through the boy's voice and motioned for the prince to sit to which Zuko folded his arms.

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Okay, Your Highness." June shrugged. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find the Avatar."

"No offence but I don't take orders from a monarchy that I wasn't born into."

"How does the end of the world sound to you?" Zuko lost his patience. "I need your help now or you can say goodbye to this tavern."

"Alright, alright! Hold on to your britches!" June rolled her eyes before standing, the sooner she offered her services the quicker she could come back and drink until she passed out.

* * *

The gang watched as June presented Aang's staff to her Shirshu and took a step back as the Mole like creature began to pounce around before falling to the floor and covering its nose with its paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

June began to pet Nyla and turned to the Prince and his friends stating the information plainly.

"Means your friend's gone."

"We know he's gone." Toph put her hands on her hips. "That's why we're trying to find him."

"No, I mean he's gone, gone." June stood, "He doesn't exist."

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?" Sokka exclaimed. "Do you mean he's you know, dead?"

"No, we'd be able to find him if he were dead."

"Great, now what?" Sokka flung his arms up in exasperation.

"I have another idea." Zuko clenched his hands. "There's only one other person who can help us fight the Fire Lord."

Zuko quickly headed back to Appa, rummaged through his duffle before reappearing with a sandal in hand. The stench it produced had Sokka pinching his nose and nudged Zuko away.

"You kept your sweaty uncle's sandal? Gross."

Zuko took a step back and stiffened, eyes widening in surprise as Nyla pounced forwards and began to sniff the offered scent.

"Let's do this," June announced letting Nyla turn and spring into action.

* * *

"So why are we going to your uncle?" Suki asked as she followed Jun with her eyes as she sat atop Appa with the rest of the group.

"If anyone knows how to stop the Fire Lord if Aang doesn't show uncle does," Zuko spoke confidently. "He'll have a plan."

"Is that...?" Katara tilted her head at the familiar wall ahead.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko finished for her as he lowered Appa down and watched at Nyla began to scratch at the concrete wall.

"Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." June pulled at the Shirshu reins and hauled her away, calling over her shoulder. "Good luck."

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko announced jumping off of Appa and stretching himself out.

"Do you think he's okay?" Katara asked. "Aang I mean."

"I'm sure Twinkle Toes is fine." Toph waved her off as she began to pad at the ground with her feet. "He's probably having the time of his life."

"Let's just get some sleep." Zuko settled down on Appa's fur. "Worrying will get us nowhere."

Toph shrugged and bent a rock tent above her, isolating herself from her friends and settled herself for a good night sleep. Sokka was out almost instantly closely followed by Suki who cuddled up to him. Katara closed her eyes but was unable to drift off, a sigh of anxiousness escaped her and she let her eyes flutter open as a hand closed over her own. Gold was staring at her and Katara smiled sadly at the fire bender as he attempted to soothe her.

"Sleep."

Zuko leant over and pressed his lips gently to the girl's forehead letting it linger hoping to ease the water benders fears before leaning back to his original position. Katara sighed with warmth letting her eyes close along with Zuko's and felt the fire benders heat unconsciously emitting from the prince's hand that still held onto hers tightly.

* * *

"GUYS! GET UP!"

Sokka snorted awake as Toph's shrill voice and was on his feet hands out ready to assault whatever was attacking. He shielded his eyes for a moment as the heat blasted around them. Suki found herself beside him clutching his arm and quickly turned to see Zuko running to Toph to bring her closer to him and Katara. Bodies appeared above in the jagged rocks and the gang's eyes lit up in recognition of the faces.

"Well, look who's here!" A happy snort sounded followed by gleeful laughter.


End file.
